Affair
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Kalian tahu apa yang paling nista dari hidup diatur seratus persen oleh orang tua, dipaksa menjadi anti sosial oleh orang tua, dan pada umur 20-an diatur habis-habisan oleh orang tua? Saudara kandung kalian selingkuh dengan kakak suaminya sendiri di depan mata kalian sendiri. Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasuKyuu, dan NaruX? Temukan di dalam. Complete. Warn: M for LeMon
1. Chapter 1

"— _Pihak keluarga masih belum memberi keterangan terkait dengan kecelakaan ini. Untuk informasi selanjutnya, mari kita hubungi—_

Klik

Minato mematikan televisi yang diletakan pihak rumah sakit di ruangan—samping ruangan tempat Minato diisolasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar.

Keadaan Minato kacau-balau. Pakaian formal sang pria tidak rapih seperti biasanya. Jas hitam serta dasi yang biasa dia pakai hilang entah kemana, sedangkan kemeja yang seharusnya dimasukan ke dalam celana begitu berantakan, dengan kedua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Wajah sang pria sangat kusut, sedangkan rambut pirangnya aut-autan. Mata cemerlang yang teduh kini meredup, kehilangan harapannya. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya, takut seseorang melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Nak. Istrimu adalah wanita yang kuat," Mito— ibu mertua Minato—memberi semangat pada Minato. Ia menepuk bahu Minato, menguatkan hati menantu kesayangannya.

Sang pria memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Walau orang-orang berkata, jika ini murni kecelakaan, tetapi rasa bersalah selalu hinggap di dalam diri Minato. Kejadian yang dialami Kushina adalah murni kesalahan dirinya. Ia yang sangat teledor dalam merawat istrinya, membiarkan sang istri masuk ke dalam divisi penelitian, dan melihat-lihat benda-benda di dalam ruangan itu. Kushina yang sedang di dalam keadaan hamil besar, menaiki tangga untuk melihat cairan di dalam tabung dari atas.

Saat itu Minato sedang memimpin rapat perusahaan. Sehingga ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai keberadaan istrinya. Ia hanya tahu sang istri akan datang ke perusahaan ini, dan menantinya bekerja. Ya, Minato sama sekali tidak tahu jika Kushina—mantan pekerja di perusahaannya—melakukan tindakan bahaya. Ia menaiki tangga, mengidahkan seruan orang-orang di sekitarnya, menatap cairan berwarna kehijauan dari atas, hingga dirinya terpeleset, dan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam cairan tersebut.

Kepanikan terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Bahkan alarm darurat pun dinyalakan, membuat seluruh orang di dalam perusahaan panik—berlari keluar atau mencari sumber bencana. Sebagai penanggung jawab penuh perusahaan, Minato tidaklah lepas tangan (pergi begitu saja), Minato lekas beranjak dari ruang rapat, menuju tempat masalah. Ia menembus kerumunan, bertanya kesana-kemari, menanyakan penyebab keributan ini. Yeah, saat itu beberapa orang berkata, jika sumber keributan berasal dari ruang penelitian, dan tanpa pikir panjang Minato langsung masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

Tindakan ceroboh?

Memang!

Minato memasuki ruangan berbahaya seperti itu tanpa mengenakan perlengkapan khusus. Namun, entah kenapa di saat itu, instingnya berkata dia harus segera ke tempat itu, dan melihat ke dalam ruangan itu.

BUKA!

Dengan susah payah, memasukan segala macam password, dan cara, Minato memasuki pintu ruangan itu.

Minato menatap ke arah tengah ruangan. Ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat saat tubuh istrinya tergeletak di atas lantai, dikelilingi oleh manusia berpakaian tertutup. Saat Minato akan menghampiri istrinya, orang-orang tersebut melarangnya. Mereka menjauhkan Minato dari ruangan itu. Semua mendorong Minato mundur, menjauhi Kushina.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN ISTRIKU?!" teriak Minato. "APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN ISTRIKU?!" serunya.

"Minato-sama, tenang. Tenang!" perintah asisten lab Minato. Ia meminta Minato untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Kushina-sama akan ditangani sebaik-baiknya oleh kami," ujar sang asisten. "Sekarang, Minato-sama tenangkan diri, dan biarkan kami mengerjakan SOP kami," lanjut kami.

Minato menarik nafas dalam-alam, menenangkan diri. Ia harus tetap terlihat intelek, dan mempercayai karyawannya. Iapun menjauh dari tempat istrinya berada. Ia menatap dari kejauhan tubuh istrinya yang berlumuran cairan hijau dibawa oleh anak buahnya. Ia membiarkan anak pertamanya yang sangat dinantikannya itu, serta istrinya dibawa pergi jauh.

Minato hanya bisa melihat seperti orang bodoh, saat sang istri mulai dibawa oleh kendaraan khusus menuju rumah sakit khusus menangani masalah seperti ini. Minato hanya bisa mengikuti sang istri, tanpa bisa melihat keadaan sang istri lebih dekat, dan itu adalah waktu paling menyedihkan di dalam kehidupannya.

.

TING!

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Minato yang sedang diisolasi di dalam ruangan akibat langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan bahaya beberapa jam lalu langsung bangkit, menatap sosok manusia yang berpakaian a la astronot memasuki ruangannya.

Minato berlari ke arah orang tersebut, menatap orang tersebut khawatir. "Ha-ah, kau bisa bersyukur, tingkat terkontaminasi dirimu oleh bahan radioaktif tidaklah tinggi. Hanya butuh pengsterilan dua minggu, kau sudah bisa pu—

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku, Prof?" seru Minato, tidak tertarik dengan kondisi dirinya sendiri.

Mito yang sejak tadi mendampingi Minato dengan pakaian pelindung hanya mengelus pundak Minato. Agar sang anak bersikap lebih sabar.

Dari balik helm pengaman, sang dokter tersenyum tipis. "Istrimu adalah wanita yang kuat," ia megantung ucapannya. "Ia berhasil melalui masa kritis dengan baik. Kemudian…," sang dokter menghela nafas lega. "Walaupun prematur, anakmu berhasil diselamatkan. Selamat Minato-sama," lanjutnya. "Anda memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dengan keadaan sehat dan utuh, tanpa kekurangan satu hal pun. Namun, maaf, kami belum bisa membawa anak Anda kemanapun."

Saat mendengar kabar baik tersebut, Minato ingin sekali berteriak bahagia. Demi Tuhan… walaupun anaknya lahir lebih dulu daripada jadwal yang ditentukan, rasa bahagia pada Minato tidak terbendung. Jika ia tidak mengingat wibawanya sebagai CEO perusahaan industri kimia terbesar, ia pasti sudah berteriak girang, dan memeluk dokter di depannya. Yeah, berhubung Minato masih menjaga image-nya. Ia hanya memeluk mertuanya, dan meluapkan kegalauannya sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih, Prof," ujar Minato sembari menyalami professor berumur 56 tahun ini. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya. Iapun menghapus air mata di sudut matanya.

"Hm," dokter tersebut tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Minato. Yeah, sebagai orang tua yang berpengalaman, dan pernah berada di posisi Minato—sebagai seorang ayah untuk pertama kali, sang dokter pun mengerti rasa bahagia yang kini dialami Minato. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi, jika Tuhan tidak berkehendak," lanjut sang dokter—bijak. "Tetapi," sang dokter menatap Minato lekat-lekat.

"Tetapi?" senyuman Minato hilang. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Ekspresi sang dokter berubah sangat serius. Ia menatap Minato dan Mito bergantian. "Bisakah Minato-sama ikut denganku? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan Minato-sama," sang dokter menatap Mito. "Berdua," lanjutnya.

Minato menatap mertuanya.

Mito hanya tersenyum maklum, mempersilahkan Minato untuk ikut dengan sang dokter.

Tanpa pikir panjang Minato pun langsung mengikuti sang dokter menuju ruangan khusus agar mereka bisa lebih leluasa untuk berbicara panjang lebar.

.

Saat itu, kebahagiaan yang sangat besar terjadi di dalam diri Minato. Namun, dengan seiring waktu, kebahagiaan itupun berubah. Sikap tidak wajar mulai terlihat di dalam diri Minato. Akibat masalah yang menimpa istri dan anak pertamanya, rasa ingin melindungi Minato pada anak pertamanya, terlalu berlebihan, hingga Minato pun tanpa sadar, mendidik sang anak pertama berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya.

Anak pertama yang bernama Naruto dididik khusus oleh ayahnya, dengan aturan-aturan yang sangat mengikat, hingga dia tumbuh menjadi seorang anak penyendiri, tidak terlalu mengenal dunia luar, berbeda dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

 **Affair**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuKyuu, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, ItaKyuu**

 **Warn: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, dan tidak bertujuan untuk materiil**

 _Dua puluh empat tahun kemudian…._

Naruto menatap majalah yang diletakan ayahnya di pinggir lantai lapangan tinju, lalu mendesah khawatir. Oh, my God! Kenapa bisa fotonya beredar di setiap koran pagi ini? Apa kata dunia jika seorang Naruto Namikaze, pemuda yang selama ini memiliki predikat baik dalam hubungan asmaranya (sama sekali belum berpacaran) harus tercemar namanya karena membantu temannya yang sedang mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri untuk keluar dari club malam. Ha-ah, tetapi untuk apa dia peduli tanggapan orang-orang? Apa yang harus dia takuti sekarang adalah ekspresi pria paruh baya di hadapannya yang siap memakannya kapanpun itu.

"Jelaskan pada Tou-san, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Minato menunjuk foto Naruto yang sedang merangkul seorang wanita keluar dari diskotik ternama di Kota Konoha, dikala Naruto dikelilingi oleh para paparazzi.

Selain fakta mengatakan Naruto putra pertama dari Uzumaki Kushina, dan Minato Namikaze, Naruto pun merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan kimia—perusahaan yang dijalaninya bersama sang ayah. Naruto merupakan putra mahkota utama di antara kelima saudara Namikaze. Berbeda dari saudara-saudaranya yang dibiarkan bebas, menentukan jalan hidup mereka masing-masing, sejak Naruto dilahirkan, terlebih setelah menginjak Sekolah Dasar, ia sudah dibimbing khusus oleh sang ayah.

Pada umurnya yang dibilang masih belia, Naruto sudah disibukan oleh bermacam-macam jenis les. Dimulai dari les membaca, hingga les bela diri. Beranjak lebih dewasa lagi, kesibukan Naruto tidaklah berubah. Ayahnya yang notabene terlalu memperhatikan dirinya, memasukan Naruto ke dalam sekolah bisnis, dan sekolah tata krama, sehingga waktu Naruto harus dihabiskan dengan belajar ketimbang bermain, seperti anak-anak seumurannya.

Kehidupan Naruto terus berjalan dengan sibuknya, hingga tanpa sadar Naruto sendiri tidaklah memiliki cukup banyak teman dibalik popularitasnya. Ya, tentu saja Naruto tidak akan memiliki teman, sebab tidak ada sedikit pun waktu dirinya untuk berkomunikasi. Dia yang disekolahkan di sekolah khusus hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan akrab bersama 10 teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya keberadaan teman sekelasnya pun sudah dipilih oleh sang ayah. Bahkan guru, dan teman berlatih Naruto dalam menjalani hobby, seperti sepak bola, dan tinju sudah dipilih Minato.

Kehidupan Naruto yang seperti pangeran di istana besar, namun terkekang, membuat dirinya menjadi sangat terkenal di tengah-tengah paparazzi. Dibalik kehidupan misteriusnya, dan otaknya yang pintar, akibat bimbingan khusus sang ayah dan ibu, Naruto pun memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata, saat ayahnya mengurus kulit dan tampangnya dari kecil (melebihi Konan yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga Namikaze selain Kushina). Naruto yang seorang laki-laki lebih suka bekeringat, selalu dimasukan ke tempat perawatan tubuh, butik ternama oleh kedua orang tuanya, hingga dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang bergaya high class, dengan aroma yang memabukan, dan kulit halus berwarna kecokelatan—erotis.

Benar.

Naruto tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang sangat memikat dengan segudang pesona. Tidak jarang banyak agency meminta dirinya menjadi model, atau artis. Namun, lagi-lagi, akibat kedua orang tuanya, Naruto hanyalah boleh melakukan sesi foto sesuai kebutuhannya, dan muncul di halayak umum juga dengan porsi yang sudah ditentukan oleh Minato dan Kushina. Ha-ah, kehidupan Naruto memang seperti di neraka di balik kenyamanan utuh yang telah diterimanya. Bahkan, di umurnya yang terbilang cukup dewasa untuk menentukan sikap, Naruto masih sering dimarahi karena mencoba keluar rumah—tanpa seiizin orang tua—hanya untuk bertemu kesepuluh teman kecilnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa, dan sudah mulai diberi kelonggaran oleh orang tua mereka untuk melakukan apapun, asalkan tidak melanggar hukum.

Naruto mendesah pasrah. "Aku hanya membantu temanku yang sedang mabuk, Tou-san," jawab Naruto, jujur. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan selain ini. "Lagipula, apa salahnya, seorang pemuda berkepala dua memasuki tempat itu? Semua anak seumuranku di kota ini nyaris semuanya pernah memasuki tempat-tempat seperti itu. Masalah anak yang keuangannya berlebihan? Jangan ditanya. Tempat ramai seperti club malam sudah menjadi rumah ketiga untuk mereka setelah rumah pribadi, dan sekolah." ujar Naruto. "Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak melakukan apapun di tempat itu selain menjemput Hinata-chan," lanjut Naruto.

Seluruh mata di tempat Naruto latihan tinju menatap sang pemuda dan ayahnya penasaran. Pasalnya, ternyata gosip yang beredar di luar sana jika Naruto benar-benar anak rumahan benar adanya. Tidak dapat dipercaya, baru saja Naruto keluar dari rumah, dan memasuki club malam, sang ayah sudah memarahinya seperti ini. Oke, boleh-boleh saja Minato marah karena gosip ini, tetapi gosip ini beredar sebagian besar karena ulah Minato sendiri. Seandainya Minato tidak terlalu mengekang Naruto dalam mencari pasangan, dan Minato membebaskan Naruto untuk bergaul, pasti para paparazzi itu tidak akan terlalu tertarik dengan kehidupan misterius Naruto. Yeah, semakin orang terkenal itu terkesan misterius, semakin banyak paparazzi yang ingin tahu jati dirinya.

"Jadi, Hinata?" tanya Minato dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, anak dari Paman Hyuuga. Salah satu kolega Tou-san," ujar Naruto. "Tetapi, aku berani bersumpah. Dia bukanlah kekasihku. Dia kekasih dari Kiba. Dia keluarga Hyuuga, teman kecilku itu," lanjut Naruto, tidak mau sang ayah salah paham. Naruto menatap ayahnya cemas.

Minato menatap ekspresi Naruto. Ia paling tidak tahan jika anaknya menatap seperti ini. Ha-ah, lagi-lagi Minato kalah dari sang anak. "Kali ini Tou-san akan memaafkanmu," ujar Minato, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. "Tetapi dengan beberapa syarat," ucapan Minato sekarang membuat senyuman Naruto luntur. "Kau harus pergi dulu dari kota ini, selama gosip tersebut masih beredar. Tou-san tidak mau siapapun membicarakanmu sembarangan, apalagi di depan wajah Tousan. Kau, Tousan liburkan. Tou-san akan mengirimkanmu ke suatu tempat, selagi orang-orang suruhan Tou-san menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau tahu? Akibat ulahmu banyak sekali paparazzi di sekitar rumah, dan perusahaan kita," Minato menghela nafas. "Jadi, selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu dalam dua hari ini sebelum Tou-san mengirimmu ke tempat itu."

Pergi keluar kota?

Oke, Naruto memang baru satu kali melanggar aturan ayahnya. Tetapi, apakah sikap sang ayah tidak keterlaluan dalam menyikapi hal ini? Kasus seperti ini tidak hanya dialami Naruto saja. Banyak remaja yang lebih parah kasusnya dibandingkan Naruto, tetapi orang tuanya menyikapinya dengan biasa saja. Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan kedua orang tuanya? Kenapa kedua orang tuanya sebegitu kukuh mengekang dirinya. Sedangkan Nagato yang terbilang adik terkecil Naruto saja, bebas berpacaran dengan siapapun. Bahkan Nagato sudah memiliki pacar—Gaara.

Ah, untuk masalah paparazzi?

Apa sulitnya jika sang ayah memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk berbicara dengan orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu itu? Kenapa ayahnya selalu menutup jati dirinya, padahal adik-adiknya yang lain begitu terbuka, dan bisa menentukan sikap di depan siapapun, tanpa campur tangan ayah dan ibunya? Astaga! Apakah seburuk ini sikap Naruto, hingga dia harus dikekang seperti ini? Setahu Naruto, sang pemuda tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal, hingga menghilangkan kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah kecut.

Ia menatap teman-teman tanding tinjunya. Ha-ah, sepertinya, untuk sekarang ini Naruto harus mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya pada sang ayah. Selain Naruto takut ayahnya akan memarahi dirinya, apalagi melapor pada sang ibu, Naruto pun takut, ayahnya yang sangat posesif ini akan menutup tempat latihan tinjunya. Yeah, hanya tempat inilah dimana Naruto bisa menyalurkan rasa frustasinya karena tidak memiliki kekasih atau tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya sama sekali. Hanya di tempat inilah Naruto bisa berinteraksi secara wajar dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya di tempat inilah Naruto merasa ada, sehingga ia tidak berani melawan ayahnya, dan membuat sang ayah menutup tempat yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya. Khusus untuk hobby Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum miris, menatap setiap temannya yang juga memiliki senyuman sama seperti miliknya. "Baik, Tou-san," jawab Naruto dengan berat hati.

Yeah, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya…

Tetapi, bagi Naruto meninggalkan satu-satunya tempat yang menyenangkan pastilah sangat berat.

.

.

.

 **Tazmaniadevil**

"Oji-san tidak usah menunggu saya. Silahkan pulang saja," ujar Naruto sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada sopir yang dipesan orang tuanya dari pihak travel kepunyaan keluarga mereka. Wajah sang sopir terlihat merona saat melihat paras tampan dan mencium aroma tubuh Naruto. Oh, Tuhan… Naruto adalah satu-satunya penumpang yang wanginya benar-benar membuat sulit berkonsentrasi menyetir, dan ekspresi lembutnya membuat tenang di tengah keadaan macet.

Melihat uang yang diberikan Naruto, sang sopir pun tersenyum sumringah. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia mohon undur diri, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Walau dia tidak mau meninggalkan penumpang macam Naruto, tetapi dia tidak sabar untuk memamerkan pendapatannya di hari ini pada keluarganya!

Sang Namikaze menatap mobil limosin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Kedua matanya pun kini fokus pada _mansion_ di hadapannya. Wow, jadi ini tempat singgah sementaranya? Sangat besar. Sama besarnya dengan _mansion_ kepunyaan keluarga Naruto. Yeah, hanya berbeda 5 meter sih. _Mansion_ keluarga Namikaze lebih besar.

Kembali lagi pada pembicaraan Minato dan Naruto di beberapa waktu lalu.

Setelah berdiskusi panjang lebar dengan sang ayah, dan mengalami obrolan yang cukup alot, akhirnya Naruto tetap saja dikirim ke tempat yang tidak pernah dia duga-duga. Tetapi, untuk kali ini Naruto sangat beruntung. Ayahnya yang sedang marah pada dirinya, rupanya mengirim Naruto ke tempat adiknya—Kyuubi, adik pertama Naruto.

Berbicara tentang adik-adik Naruto…

Hubungan Naruto dan adik-adiknya tidaklah berjalan cukup baik, berbeda dari hubungan persaudaraan orang lain, terkhusus Naruto sendiri.

Di saat adik-adik Naruto saling berinteraksi satu dengan lainnya, Naruto seperti dijauhkan oleh ayahnya dari adik-adiknya. Sehingga Naruto tidaklah cukup tahu perkembangan adiknya. Bahkan Naruto merasa adiknya sudah tiba-tiba dewasa, dan menikah.

Oh, iya…

Kyuubi Namikaze merupakan satu-satunya anak Minato yang sudah menikah, ketika Deidara sudah melakukan pertunangan dengan Sasori—salah satu pewaris keluarga Sabaku.

Kyuubi menikah satu tahun lalu, dengan salah satu keluarga terkaya, dan salah satu keluarga yang mengaliri darah bangsawan Jepang di setiap urat nadinya. Namun, disayangkan, Naruto tidak hadir pada acara pernikahan adiknya karena lagi-lagi sang ayah menugaskan dirinya dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa Naruto tinggal. Sial. Di saat saudara jauh mereka datang ke acara pernikahan Kyuubi, Naruto sendiri yang merupakan kakak Kyuubi tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Benar-benar kakak yang hebat!

Akibat ketidakdatangan Naruto pada pesta Kyuubi, sampai sekarang Naruto selalu merasa bersalah pada Kyuubi maupun pada adik ipar, serta keluarga adik iparnya. Bayangkan, ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan calon adik iparnya karena ulah ayah dan ibunya.

Sang Namikaze melangkahkan kakinya ke depan gerbang. Ia menekan bel, dan tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, seorang penjaga keluar dari dalam pos. Penjaga tersebut menatap Naruto dari bawah hingga atas.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dikala penjaga pos tersebut terperangah di hadapannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, sang penjaga tidak bisa tegas pada sosok pemuda yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihat di televisi atau poster anaknya. Terlalu terkesima dengan keberadaan Naruto, sang penjaga tidak bertanya atau membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Saya Naruto Namikaze. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Naruto. Suara lembut yang biasa digunakan untuk presentasi atau berbicara di acara talk show membuat penjaga tersebut seperti mendengar suara bidadara surga. "Hallo?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sang penjaga yang hanya bengong menatapnya dari dalam gerbang.

Sang penjaga menggeleng, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pikiran ngaconya. Wajahnya merona. Ia malu dengan sikapnya. "A-ah, tetapi…," sang penjaga enggan menolak permintaan Naruto, tetapi dia takut dipecat, ketika membiarkan seseorang masuk begitu saja ke dalam kediaman besar ini. "Bisakah Tuan menunggu sebentar?" tanya sang penjaga dengan ekspresi menyesal. Sial. Pemuda di hadapannya sulit dibantah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sembari menanti sang penjaga, Naruto memainkan ponselnya. Berkomunikasi dengan sang ibu, dan ayah, jika dia sudah tiba di tempat—kediaman Kyuubi.

Tidak memakai waktu cukup lama, sang penjaga kembali dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Silahkan," sang penjaga mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto memperbaiki letak ranselnya, dan akan menarik kopernya ketika sang penjaga melarangnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengucapkan terima kasih, mempersilahkan sang penjaga membawa kopernya.

Sang pemuda menatap sekeliling. Deretan pepohonan menghiasi jalan menuju bangunan utama. Sesekali Naruto berpapasan dengan pelayan tempat ini. Para pelayan itu menatap Naruto—terkejut—dan berbisik-bisik, dengan rona merah di wajah mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum sopan, ketika mendapatkan sambutan seperti itu. Ia sudah biasa dengan tatapan seperti itu di saat seluruh fansnya—yang entah mengefans karena apa berhubung dia bukan artis— tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Empat menit kemudian, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan bangunan megah, dengan pintu terbuka lebar untuknya.

Seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto, dengan wajah terkejut. Ia tidak percaya di tengah hari dan cuaca biasa saja, kedapatan tamu tidak terduga seperti ini. Lucunya lagi, tidak ada satupun orang yang menghubungi dirinya, jika Naruto akan berkunjung. "Kak! Ini beneran kakak?!" pekik Kyuubi. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Serius?! Ke—kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya, terdengar bukan sambutan yang baik untuk Naruto.

Dahi Naruto mengerut, heran dengan pertanyaan adiknya. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak suka aku datang?" tanyanya. "Ini kejutan untukmu! Tentu saja aku datang untuk menengok dirimu, dan melihat keadaan adikku," Naruto meretangkan tangannya, mendekat ke arah sang adik, dan memeluk sang adik—penuh kerinduan. Memang sengaja dia meminta Minato agar tidak memberitahu Kyuubi mengenai kedatangannya, sehingga adiknya bisa diberi kejutan.

Sang adik membatu sesaat. Ia menelan ludahnya. Tetapi, perlahan, tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Naruto. Ia tertawa terpaksa. "Tentu saja aku suka. Aku senang, tetapi—

"Kyuubi, ada siapa di luar?" suara bariton terdengar dari arah dalam rumah.

Naruto mengurai pelukannya. Ia menatap ke arah pintu rumah. Ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam keluar dari arah dalam rumah, menuju dirinya, dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar. Naruto pun mengangguk hormat, memberi penghormatan pada sang tuan rumah.

"….," sang tuan rumah membalas anggukan Naruto.

Saat Naruto dan sang tuan rumah saling bertatapan, tiba-tiba atmosfir berubah tidak nyaman.

Kyuubi yang menyadari keheningan tidak wajar di antara mereka langsung memperkenalkan dua pemuda ini. "A—ah, Itachi," ujar Kyuubi. "Kak Naru, perkenalkan! Dia adalah… kakak iparku—Itachi Uchiha," ujar Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Itachi. "—Dan Itachi, dia adalah Kak Naruto. Kakak aku," lanjutnya.

"Oh—Salam kenal," setelah diperkenalkan Naruto segera mengulurkan tangannya. "Maaf waktu itu aku sangat sibuk, sehingga tidak hadir pada acara pernikahan adikmu," lanjut Naruto. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena sikapnya yang terlihat tidak perhatian.

Itachi menatap Naruto sejenak, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. "Tidak masalah. Memang susah menjadi seorang putra mahkota dari kerajaan bisnis yang sangat besar," ujar sang Uchiha. Walau ucapannya terkesan menyindir, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa tersindir. Naruto hanya tersenyum, atas ucapan Itachi.

Kyuubi merasakan aura semakin terasa aneh saat Itachi dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Iapun menatap tangan Itachi yang masih megenggam tangan Naruto. Sang pemuda memegang tangan Naruto, menarik tangan Naruto agar terlepas dari Itachi. "Jadi, kakak akan menginap dimana selama di sini? Oh, atau kakak pulang-pergi? Apakah Kaa-san, dan Tou-san tahu kakak kemari?" Kyuubi megandeng tangan Naruto, meninggalkan Itachi di belakang sana.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menutup pintu.

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap Kyuubi heran. "Apa maksudmu aku akan menginap dimana? Tentu saja aku akan menginap di sini dalam jangka waktu…," Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah. Belum ditentukan," jawaban seenaknya Naruto membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya. " Oh, iya, dan tentu saja kedua orang tua kita tahu aku di sini karena mereka yang mengirimku kemari," ujar Naruto.

"O—oh, seperti itu," Kyuubi terlihat gusar, kehilangan sikap kalemnya.

Sikap Kyuubi yang aneh membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa gusar? Apa jika aku menginap di tempatmu akan bermasalah?"

Kyuubi cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ngg.. tidak.. aku hanya terlalu senang," Kyuubi tersenyum miris. "Iya, kan, Itachi? Ha..ha..ha..," tawanya grogi.

Itachi mengangguk, walau dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diiyakan dari ucapan Kyuubi.

"Oh..," Naruto mengangguk. Ia melepas pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuubi, dan melangkah sedikit ke depan untuk menatap sekeliling kediaman baru Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap punggung kakaknya lekat-lekat. Walau kakaknya selalu disibukan dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan, dan kerap kali tidak tidur, tetapi ketampanan kakaknya tidaklah pernah luntur. Wajah kakaknya yang dulu terkesan kekanak-kanakan kini begitu dewasa. Mata birunya yang cemerlang, sekarang menajam, saat bibir sang kakak tetap merah muda layaknya bibir bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Di balik kulit tan eksotis yang terawat, aroma tubuh kakaknya tetap nikmat untuk dicium. Ya, walau dari jarak cukup jauh, apabila ada sang kakak, Kyuubi masih bisa mencium aroma jeruk, bercampur vanilla dari tubuh sang kakak. Aroma yang manis~

Pundak Kyuubi yang sedang melamun ditepuk oleh Itachi. Sang Uchiha sulung memberi isyarat agar Kyuubi memandu kakaknya ke kamar tamu, dan membiarkan Naruto beristirahat dari perjalanannya yang cukup jauh.

Itachi berdiri di samping Naruto, tersenyum tipis padanya. "Ah, jika memang seperti itu, saya akan sangat senang. Dengan kedatanganmu, kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Untuk pertama-tama, sebagai sambutan, biarkan saya meminta pelayan untuk menyediakan makan malam terbaik keluarga kami," ujar Itachi, memberikan rencana malamnya pada Naruto. "Anggap saja rumah ini adalah rumahmu sendiri, Namikaze-san," lanjut sang Uchiha

"Terima kasih," Naruto membalas senyuman Itachi.

"Dan jika ingin beristirahat, saya bisa meminta seseorang untuk mengantarmu ke kamar," lanjut Itachi. Dahi Kyuubi mengerut, bukankah tadi dia yang diminta mengantar Naruto ke atas? Kyuubi heran atas sikap Itachi sekarang.

Naruto tertawa sembari menggeleng kecil. "Itachi-san, tidak usah berbicara seformal itu. Aku harap, kita bisa berbicara nyaman layaknya saudara. Mau bagaimanapun kau sudah menjadi kakak Kyuubi. Oleh karena itu, kita sudah memiliki ikatan keluarga," ujar Naruto, panjang lebar.

Itachi berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah jika begitu… Naruto," Itachi menghilangkan kata formal di ucapannya. "Kaupun tidak usah memakai embel-embel 'san' untuk memanggilku," lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Ya, jika memang itu bisa mempererat ikatan saudara kita," ujar Naruto sebelum melihat kembali lukisan besar bergambar nenek moyang keluarga Uchiha di depannya.

"Hm… ikatan saudara," gumam Itachi dengan kilatan mata sulit diartikan, membuat tatapan Kyuubi tidak suka padanya dan sang kakak.

.

.

.

Itachi memenuhi janjinya. Ah, bukan memenuhi janjinya saja, melainkan dia menyambut Naruto dengan cara berlebihan bagi Naruto sendiri. Selain makan malam disiapkan dengan sangat baik, jumlah makanan dan rasa makanan yang dihidangkan di hadapan Naruto pun bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meneteskan air liur. Naruto yang sudah kelaparan, tanpa canggung langsung menyantap makanannya. Hmm… enak! Ia mulai kerasan tinggal di tempat ini. Selain tidak ada kedua orang tuanya yang selalu mengatur hidupnya, iapun bisa menghindar dari pekerjaan kantornya.

"Aku serius. Makanan ini sangat enak," Naruto yang sedikit lagi selesai menikmati makan malamnya tidak berhenti memuji koki Keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi yang duduk di kursi utama tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih. Koki di tempat ini memang sudah sangat terlatih. Dari kakek hingga ayahnya, merupakan koki dari keluarga Uchiha," jawab sang Uchiha. "Senang kau menyukai jamuan makan malam kami, Naruto."

Kyuubi meminum air putih miliknya, dan menaruhnya dengan anggun. Ia menatap Naruto. "Jadi, berapa lama kakak akan di sini?" tanyanya, penasaran. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah dipikirkan?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Tou-san pun belum memutuskan apa-apa. Aku harap bisa dalam waktu cukup lama," jawabnya, membuat alis Kyuubi terangkat sebelah, saat Itachi tersenyum tipis, terlihat senang kedatangan tamu tidak terduga ini. "Oh, iya!" seru Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. "Lalu, dimana suamimu Kyuubi?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok penghuni kediaman ini lainnya. "Sejak datang kemari, aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya?" Naruto takut dia yang sejak tadi beristirahat melakukan tindakan tidak sopan dengan cara tidak menyapa salah satu tuan rumah.

"Oh, dia suka pulang di atas jam makan malam. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk," jawab Kyuubi. Ia mulai menyantap makan malamnya kembali. EKspresinya berubah kecut—terdiam.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba terlihat murung. Dahi Naruto mengerut, banyak berpikir. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas, mengerti problema Kyuubi sekarang.

 _Well,_ Berbeda dengan dirinya, sejak kecil Kyuubi hidup di tengah-tengah keramaian. Adik-adik Naruto yang lain sangat dekat dengan Kyuubi. Diakibatkan hal tersebut, pastilah kesunyian di tempat besar seperti ini akan menyiksa bagi Kyuubi, terlebih suami Kyuubi sangatlah sibuk. Berdasarkan informasi yang diterima dari kedua orang tua Naruto, suami Kyuubi termasuk pria workaholic yang sedang mengembangkan bisnisnya. Dibandingkan sang Uchiha sulung, suami Kyuubi lebih terkesan ambisius, dan gila kerja, sehingga tidak salah lagi… posisi tertinggi Uchiha corp., diberikan pada suami Kyuubi, saat sang anak pertama hanya bekerja sebagai sosok yang membantu kemajuan perusahaan saja.

"Oh.. bersabarlah. Dia melakukan semua itu untuk dirimu," Naruto tersenyum lembut, berusaha membesarkan hati Kyuubi. "Dia pilihan terbaik untukmu, Kyuubi. Jangan pernah sesekali berpikir untuk menyakitinya," peringat Naruto. Ia takut kondisi rumah tangga yang terlihat sepi seperti ini membuat Kyuubi berpikir macam-macam.

Kyuubi menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat, mencerna nasehat kakaknya. Kemudian ia menganggukan kepala. "Ya. Aku menger—

" _Tadaima,"_ suara bariton lainnya—selain kepunyaan Itachi—terdengar dari arah depan ruang makan.

Ketiga pemuda yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka serentak menatap ke arah pintu ruang makan. Mereka melihat sosok pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan menggunakan pakaian kantoran memasuki ruangan. Ia menyerahkan tasnya pada pelayan di ruangan itu, dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah meja makan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Kyuubi, kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya.

"Selamat malam, Kyuu," sapa Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi Kyuubi.

" _Okaeri,_ dan selamat malam, Sasuke!" sambut Kyuubi sembari membalas kecupan Sasuke pada bibir.

"….," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Iapun menatap ke arah sang kakak, mengangguk hormat.

Itachi membalas anggukan Sasuke dengan tenang.

Saat Sasuke berniat beranjak dari ruangan itu, kedua matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap obyek tidak terduga di ruang makan ini. Ia menatap Naruto, dengan heran. Sejenak, semua orang di ruang makan itu berani bersumpah, melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Sasuke selama beberapa mikro detik sebelum ekspresi pemuda itu kembali tenang.

Terjadi suasana canggung di ruang makan. Entah kenapa, suasana menjadi hening dalam waktu sekejap, ketika Itachi dan Kyuubi berhenti menyantap makan malamnya, dan Naruto-Sasuke saling bertatapan mata. Demi kesopanan, Naruto berhenti menyantap makan malamnya untuk sementara waktu. Ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memutar meja, bergerak ke hadapan Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat memperkenalkan diri pada adik iparnya.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," ujar Naruto, tidak berbasa-basi. Ia langsung menganggap Sasuke sebagai bagian keluarganya, dengan menyambut Sasuke dengan menggunakan nama depan sang pemuda. "Maaf aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diriku, dan datang ke pernikahanmu." Naruto memasang ekspresi menyesal dengan tulus. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Kakak dari Kyuubi," ujar Naruto. "Salam kenal, adik ipar," dengan manis Naruto menyambut Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab singkat Sasuke. Ia membalas uluran tangan Naruto. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Senang berjumpa denganmu," mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. "Kakak ipar," lanjutnya.

Hening.

Suasana hening saat onyx dan biru hanya saling bertatapan.

"Ehem!" Itachi membersihkan tenggorokannya saat kedua pemuda yang sedang berdiri itu hanya saling memandang, tanpa melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

Naruto sadar tangannya melekat erat pada tangan Sasuke. "…," cepat-cepat Naruto melepas jabatan tangannya. Ia pun menjadi kikuk, sebelum suatu ide untuk mencairkan suasana terbesit di otaknya. "Oh, kau pasti juga lapar. Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" tawar Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk setuju atas usul Naruto. "Kita sedang makan malam bersama tamu istimewa. Duduklah, Sasuke! Tidak sopan tamu yang sudah datang jauh-jauh tidak disambut baik," Itachi menimpali. Ia tersenyum miring sembari menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Itachi tahu pasti jika sang adik pasti sudah mendapatkan jamuan makan malamnya dari salah satu kolega perusahaan mereka.

"Hn," menuruti perintah kakaknya, Sasuke mengambil tempat di samping Kyuubi, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Pelayan mulai mempersiapkan air minum, serta makanan untuk Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Kyuubi—yang sedang menyantap makan malam mereka—dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Setelah melihat kehidupan adiknya secara langsung—bukan dari pembicaraan bibir kedua orang tuanya—Naruto merasa sangat lega. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat Kyuubi bersanding dengan pasangannya. Di mata Naruto, baik adiknya maupun Sasuke sama-sama tampan, menawan, dan memiliki kelebihan, cocok untuk menjadi pasangan. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Naruto mulai menyantap makanan penutupnya. Ia merasa beruntung bisa semeja makan dengan Kyuubi dan adik iparnya. Mungkin bagi anak-anak Namikaze lainnya hal seperti ini sangat lumrah, tetapi bagi Naruto? 1:1000 Minato dan Kushina bisa mengizinkan dirinya seperti ini!

"Kyuubi, suguhi suamimu makanan," dengan cerewetnya Naruto meminta Kyuubi membantu Sasuke untuk mengambil makanan. Ia ingin lihat lebih banyak lagi keromantisan sang adik dengan suaminya.

Mendengar suara kakaknya, Kyuubi sedikit terkejut. Namun, ia menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya, segera menuruti perintah kakaknya. "Iya," jawab Kyuubi, mulai melayani Sasuke sebagai seorang suami.

Sikap Kyuubi yang manis pada suaminya membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Iapun semakin lahap menyantap makan malamnya tanpa peduli seluruh mata di tempat itu menatap dirinya karena adanya perubahan atmosfir tiba-tiba di kediaman Uchiha ini begitu hadirnya Naruto di tempat ini.

.

.

.

TONG! TONG! TONG!

Suara lonceng dari jam antik yang berada di kediaman Uchiha membuat Naruto terbangun. Sang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Tenggorokan Naruto tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia haus, dan membutuhkan segelas air putih. Masih di dalam keadaan sangat mengantuk, Naruto mencari sandal dengan kakinya. Ia menggunakan sandal tidur kelincinya, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar, menuju dapur. Sial. Kenapa bisa dia lupa membawa air minum ke dalam kamar. Pasti ibunya yang selalu memanjakan—menyiapkan minuman untuk Naruto dikala Naruto ingin tidur—membuat Naruto kurang mandiri.

Dengan langkah malas Naruto menggusur kakinya. Tentu saja suasana di kediaman Uchiha sudah sangat sepi karena waktu pun sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas dini hari lebih. Para pelayan yang biasanya melayani setiap anggota keluarga ini pasti masik sibuk bermimpi di dalam kamar mereka yang terdapat di dalam sebuah rumah yang letaknya masih berada di komplek kediaman Uchiha ini.

Naruto menggosok matanya. Ia menelusuri lorong, tangga, berbagai macam ruangan besar, hingga kakinya nyaris tiba di depan pintu dapur. Naruto menatap pintu dapur yang tertutup itu. Dibandingkan ruangan-ruangan lainnya yang dibuat remang-remang pada saat malam seperti ini, ruangan dapur terlihat terang-benderang. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikitnya dia yakin ada seseorang berada di dapur pada saat dini hari ini.

Perlahan—tanpa menyebabkan munculnya bunyi-bunyian yang menarik perhatian—Naruto mendekat ke arah pintu. Ia memegang knop pintu, dan membuka knop pintu dengan perlahan. Dari arah luar pintu, Naruto melihat dua sosok pemuda saling berhadap-hadapan, dan berbincang-bincang dengan ekspresi serius. Seketika, Naruto yang penuh sopan-santun seolah hilang begitu saja. Kini, ia tidak lebih dari seorang penguping tidak tahu diri di waktu dini hari seperti ini.

"Dia sudah tertidur?" suara bariton parau terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Iya. Dia benar-benar tidak asyik," sahut pemilik suara lainnya. Pemilik suara itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Jangan seperti itu. Mau bagaimanapun dia adikku," senyuman tipis tersirat di wajah si pemilik suara bariton.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mulai berpikir, apabila hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi cukup dekat, dan Naruto bersyukur Kyuubi bisa berhubungan sangat baik, bahkan cerita panjang lebar dengan kakak iparnya. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia sedikit tenang, dan berniat membuka pintu untuk memunculkan wujudnya, saat dari celah pintu ia melihat pemandangan mengejutkan. Ia melihat Itachi yang sejak tadi berjarak dekat dengan adiknya mulai mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Kyuubi. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kyuubi!

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak!_

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh negatif _thinking_. Sentuhan seperti itu wajar, bukan? Ya, wajar. Sentuhan _brothership_ itu cukup sering dilakukan di luar sana.

"Wajah bantalmu sangat menggemaskan, Kyuu," bisik Itachi dengan senyuman miring yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Naruto melihat jari-jari Itachi mulai bergeser ke arah telinga Kyuubi. Dengan punggung jarinya, Itachi mengelus telinga Kyuubi dan belakang telinga Kyuubi. Ia menautkan rambut merah Kyuubi pada belakang telinga Kyuubi. Saat Itachi berperilaku demikian, Naruto melihat Kyuubi menggeliat geli, berniat menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang dengan mudahnya bisa menyentuh sang adik ipar.

"Hentikan, Itachi! Geli, bodoh!" ujar Kyuubi dengan suara pelan. Pipinya sedikit merona, menandakan, ulah jari Itachi membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bangkit.

Bukannya mundur, atau merasa bersalah dengan ulah tidak senonohnya, Itachi malah memegang belakang kepala Kyuubi dan menarik kepala Kyuubi. Kedua bibir mereka pun saling menyatu, dan menempel dengan erat. Tidak mendorong, atau meminta Itachi menyingkir, Kyuubi yang digoda oleh kakak iparnya, malah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Itachi. Dengan tenangnya ia membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan Itachi mengobok-obok bagian dalam mulutnya, dan menukarkan air liur mereka, seolah hewan yang kehausan.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga karena shock.

Oh…

Shit!

Naruto menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Naruto memang pemuda yang polos dibandingkan pemuda-pemuda seumurannya. Ia bahkan belum pernah menonton blue film. Tetapi, tidak menontonnya blue film, bukan berarti dia tidak mendapatkan informasi mengenai ciuman, atau dasar-dasar bercinta, seperti _make out._ Naruto cukup tahu tentang hal itu karena beberapa dari temannya cukup vulgar dalam memperlihatkan percintaan mereka, sehingga tidak jarang Naruto melihat orang-orang berciuman, atau make out di sekolah atau kampus yang dibuat sang ayah—Minato—sangat ketat tapi sering dilanggar oleh mahasiswanya.

Desahan pelan membuat Naruto berhenti melamun. Ia menatap kembali ke arah dapur.

Naruto nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat keadaan dua pemuda di dalam dapur itu semakin parah. Tidak hanya saling memagutkan bibir, dua pemuda yang salah satunya sudah memiliki status menikah kini saling menyentuh. Itachi yang tentu saja sebagai dominan menyudutkan Kyuubi di antara kulkas dan tubuhnya. Salah satu tangan Itachi menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi di atas kepala Kyuubi. Salah satu tangannya lagi merayap masuk ke dalam pakaian Kyuubi. Itachi menyentuh tonjolan kecil pada dada Kyuubi membuat suami dari Sasuke Uchiha itu mendesah pelan.

"Chi..," gumam Kyuubi sembari mendongakan lehernya, memberi akses bagi Itachi agar bisa menyumbu dan menjilat seluruh permukaan kulit lehernya yang mulai berkeringat.

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia megenggam knop pintu dengan kuat. Naruto tidak menyangka adiknya bisa melakukan hal sebejad ini. Adiknya sudah bersuami, dan suaminya ada di rumah, kenapa jika Kyuubi ingin dimanja, tidak meminta saja pada Sasuke? Ah, jika seperti ini, bukan Kyuubi yang salah, tetapi Itachi. Si Uchiha sulung menculasi adiknya sendiri! Sungguh parah.

"Ehem!" seseorang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan membersihkan tenggorokannya.

Sadar ada seseorang juga di ruangan ini, Naruto langsung membalikan badannya. Kedua matanya melotot horor dikala melihat suami adiknya berdiri di hadapannya. "Sa—Sasuke!" gumam Naruto.

BLAM!

Pintu di belakang Naruto terdorong saat tubuh Naruto reflek mundur belakang, menempel pada pintu, hingga ia mendorong pintu tersebut.

Sorot mata dingin Sasuke menatap Naruto curiga. "Kau sedang apa mengendap-endap di tempat ini?" tanyanya, dengan nada datar.

Kedua bola mata Naruto bergerak-gerak. Sedikit-sedikit, ia mencuri lihat ke arah pintu di belakangnya. Duh, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sasuke? Ia tidak terbiasa berbohong, dan ia takut Sasuke akan memergoki tingkah adiknya. Bukan hanya Kyuubi saja yang akan terkena masalah, melainkan ayah dan ibu Naruto. Apabila Kyuubi ketahuan bermain curang di belakang Sasuke, pasti sang pemuda tidak akan tinggal diam, dan membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan. Dengan demikian, nama keluarga Namikaze bisa tercemar. Ugh, Naruto harus bisa mengatasi masalah ini, selagi masalah ini bisa dibicarakan secara kekeluargaan.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memandang kedua bola mata Sasuke di tengah-tengah rasa bersalahnya. Ia menyesali tindakan adiknya. "Kau haus?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengangguk tenang. Ekspresinya masih tetap datar.

"Ma—mau aku ambilkan minuman?" tawar Naruto. "Kebetulan aku juga akan mengambil minum. Kau bisa menunggu di kamarmu, nanti aku akan membawakan minum ke tempatmu."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri," tolak Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan tamu yang baru menetap selama beberapa jam mengambil minum untuknya. "Bisa tolong minggir?" pinta Sasuke yang ingin masuk dapur.

"E—eh?" Naruto tetap menghalangi jalan Sasuke. Ia menghalangi knop pintu agar tidak dibuka oleh Sasuke. "Kau ke kamar saja. Aku yang akan mengambilkan minum," ujar Naruto, kukuh.

"Tidak usah," tolak Sasuke lagi. "Adapun yang harus mengambil minum itu adalah aku, dan menyuguhkannya pada ta—

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Dari dalam dapur seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan knop pintu pun diputar-putar oleh orang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke yang jengah dengan sikap Naruto menggeser tubuh Naruto ke pinggir secara perlahan. Ia membuka pintu dapur, dan menatap ke dalam. Dari dalam dapur muncul Kyuubi dan Itachi. Kedua pemuda itu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya terdiam dengan heran.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi. Pakaian dan rambut dua pemuda ini sudah rapih. Padahal Naruto tadi melihat dua pemuda ini saling mengusutkan antara satu dengan lainnya. Ah, pintar juga mereka menutupi kebohongan ini dari Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak mereka berdua ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua bertindak licik pada Sasuke.

"Oh, kalian ada di sini," dengan tenang Kyuubi berkata.

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Sama halnya dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi, iapun harus pandai beracting agar Sasuke tidak curiga. "Ya. Aku mau ambil minum. Permisi," ujar Naruto. Ia melewati Kyuubi dan Itachi sesudah menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan sengit seolah berkata 'urusan-kita-belum-selesai!'

Sayangnya tatapan sinis Naruto tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh Sasuke yang terlalu serius berpikir tentang hal lain.

Dasar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Akibat peristiwa tadi malam, Naruto ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya pada jam empat dini hari. Iapun hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar hingga matanya tertutup dengan sendirinya. Akibat tidak tertidurnya semalam, di pagi hari ini, Naruto bangun lebih telat dari biasanya. Ia yang biasanya bangun pada pukul lima pagi, kini harus bangun pada jam delapan pagi, dua jam lebih terlambat dari biasanya.

Naruto menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia menggosok matanya, dan menatap ke arah jendela pada saat hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ugh, pantas saja dia sejak tadi merasa kedinginan, rupanya dia lupa menutup tirai jendela. Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia sibuk memijat lehernya yang pegal pada saat dia mencium aroma manis yang begitu pekat. Naruto menggerak-gerakan hidungnya, mengendus aroma tersebut.

Aroma apa ini?

Kenapa begitu manis?

Merasa aroma tersebut terlalu dekat dengan penciumannya, Naruto mengendus pakaian piyamanya. A—aromanya berasal dari sini? Gerakan Naruto berubah. Ia mulai mengendus tubuhnya. Benar. Aromanya berasal dari tubuhnya. Dia mengeluarkan aroma serupa vanilla dan jeruk. Dahi Naruto mengerut. Ia merasa tidak memakai apapun, tetapi kenapa aroma ini begitu pekat, seperti minyak wangi yang diberi ibunya di Paris sana.

Kosentrasi Naruto mengenai kulitnya terusik dikala bunyi dengungan terdengar dari arah luar jendela. Naruto menatap ke arah luar jendela, dan kedua matanya terbelalak. A—apa itu?! Segerombolan makhluk berwarna hitam, dan terbang di luar jendelanya? Satu-persatu hal aneh itupun mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan mengelilingi Naruto.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto shock, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyambar handuknya, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu.

==a

Ada apa dengan Naruto?

.

.

.

Dengan wajah kusut Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya. Selesai mandi, kemudian memastikan dirinya tidak berbau aneh lagi, dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun khusus yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Naruto mulai berpakaian. Setelah semuanya terlihat rapih, Naruto pun beranjak ke arah nakas di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap sebotol obat pil yang tergeletak di atas nakas itu. Oh, sial! Dia lupa untuk mengosumsi obat ini. Kemarin malam, ia terlalu lelah, dan asyik melamun, hingga melupakan rutinitas yang selama ini selalu dijalaninya, dan tidak pernah absen.

Naruto menghela nafas, dan mengambil obat di atas nakas itu. Ia menatap obat itu, kemudian mengambil satu pil obat itu, dan meminumnya, dengan air putih sisa dini hari. Setelah selesai meminum obat, Naruto beranjak dari kamar, hendak menyapa dan meminta maaf pada pemilik kediaman ini karena ketelatan dirinya.

Naruto baru saja menginjak empat anak tangga saat melihat Kyuubi dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu keluar. Dari cara mereka bersikap, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan romantis—tidak ada masalah. Kyuubi yang membawakan tas Sasuke terlihat seperti pasangan yang ideal untuk mendampingi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tiba di depan pintu berhenti. Ia menatap Kyuubi, dan mengambil tas kerjanya. "Malam ini aku pulang larut lagi," ujar Sasuke. Iapun mengelus rambut Kyuubi, dan mengecup kening Kyuubi. "Hati-hati di rumah," ujar Sasuke.

Sikap romantis Sasuke dibalas senyuman manis oleh Kyuubi. "Hati-hati di jalan," Kyuubi pun ikut memberi _wewejang_ selamat jalan pada Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Sebagai suami yang terlihat sangat mencintai pasangannya, Sasuke mengelus pipi Kyuubi dengan lembut, sebelum mengeliminasi jarak mereka, dan bibir Sasuke mengecup bibir sang pemuda Namikaze dengan penuh penghayatan.

Kedua dari mereka pun mulai saling mengecap dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dari jarak kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke mulai memperlihatkan sisi dominannya. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya memperlihatkan sisi rindu dan cinta, berubah penuh gairah. Ya, ciuman mereka cukup lama, dan penuh dengan nafsu, hingga Kyuubi merasa dadanya terasa sesak dan memilih untuk melepas pagutan bibir mereka, walau ketidakrelaan terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Sudah waktunya berangkat," peringatnya. Ia mencuri ciuman ringan dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sembari membalas senyuman Kyuubi.

Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap. Ia semakin tidak mengerti keadaan di dalam kediaman ini. Bukannya kemarin malam Naruto jelas-jelas melihat Kyuubi bermesraan di dapur dengan Itachi, seolah cintanya pada Sasuke telah pupus. Tetapi, kenapa saat pagi seperti ini, Naruto melihat sorot mata penuh cinta yang diberikan Kyuubi pada Sasuke? Apa-apaan ini? Apakah Kyuubi berniat mencintai dua orang? Oh, atau Kyuubi sedang beracting? Yeah, seharusnya Naruto tidak tertipu oleh mantan aktor seperti Kyuubi.

Naruto menghela nafas. Daripada bingung, ia lebih baik bertanya langsung pada Kyuubi. Tetapi, baru saja Naruto akan turun, ia melihat Itachi yang datang ke arah pintu, dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Apa Sasuke sudah berangkat?" tanya Itachi sembari merapihkan pakaiannya. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa. Itachi berdiri di hadapan Kyuubi.

"Baru saja dia berangkat," jawab Kyuubi. "Jasmu kurang rapih, Chi," ujar Kyuubi sembari memperbaiki dasi, kerah kemeja, dan kerah jas Itachi dengan telaten layaknya seorang istri yang sangat baik. "Selesai!" ujar Kyuubi dengan raut wajah bangga. Iapun menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi, memastikan jas Itachi benar-benar bersih.

Itachi tersenyum mendapati sikap mesra Kyuubi. "Kau memang yang terbaik," ujarnya sembari mencubit pipi Kyuubi dengan pelan.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebanyak tiga kali. Ia tidak percaya, pemandangan kemarin malam kembali hadir di depan matanya. Ia melihat Itachi mulai menggoda Kyuubi, dan mereka berdua mulai berciuman, layaknya ciuman Kyuubi yang diberikan pada Sasuke. Mulut Naruto membuka-tutup. Ia mulai merasa sakit kepala dengan sikap adiknya. Terlebih, adiknya seperti tidak merasa berdosa melakukan hal-hal gila seperti ini di belakang suaminya. Oh, bukan hanya di belakang suaminya, melainkan di kediaman suaminya, dengan kakak sang suami!

Fuck!

Kyuubi mendorong dada Itachi dengan perlahan. Dengan senyuman mengembang, dan bibir membengkak akibat ciumannya dengan dua Uchiha, Kyuubi melambaikan tangan pada kakak iparnya. "Sampai jumpa!" ujar Kyuubi.

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Itachi sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Paska kepergian Itachi, suasana kediaman Uchiha sepi mendadak. Adapun pelayan sedang sibuk di halaman dan dapur sana. Keheningan ini menjadi kesempatan bagi Naruto. Sang Namikaze sulung langsung turun dari tangga, dan mencegat langkah Kyuubi yang akan beranjak ke arah ruang baca. Dengan tatapan tajamnya Naruto menatap Kyuubi. Ia tidak segan-segan memperlihatkan eskpresi marah nan kecewanya pada sang adik. Sebelum terjadi masalah berat, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini!

"Ehem!" Naruto membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia memilah-milah kata yang cocok dilontarkan pada sang adik.

"Kak Naru?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto polos.

"Kita perlu bicara… Namikaze!" tuntut Naruto, tidak ingin dibantah. Saat melihat gerak-gerik kakaknya yang terlihat sangat tidak mood, Kyuubi hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Sesuai permintaan kakaknya, Kyuubi membawa Naruto ke tempat yang lebih privasi, dan hanya bisa mereka berdua mendengar pembicaraan ini. Kyuubi membawa Naruto ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna cokelat. Ruangan itu terletak nyaris di sudut kediaman Uchiha.

Selain berwarna cokelat, ruangan tersebut terdiri dari berbagai macam rak buku terbuat dari kayu. Di atas karpet wol berwarna merah marun, terdapat sofa kulit yang sangat nyaman untuk bersandar. Pencahayaan di dalam ruangan pun cukup baik untuk membaca, dengan suhu yang sejuk, membuat siapapun bisa kerasan tinggal di dalam ruangan ini seharian. Ha-ah, pantas ruangan ini menjadi ruangan favorite Kyuubi jika tidak ada kerjaan.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tatatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jadi, seperti ini tingkahmu selama tinggal bertiga dengan mereka," tanpa mau berbasa-basi, Naruto langsung melempar Kyuubi dengan pernyataan.

"Tingkahku?" beo Kyuubi, sok polos.

"Astaga! Apa kau tidak sadar, dengan apa yang yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto memijat pelipisnya. "KAU MEMACARI KAKAK IPARMU, KYUUBI?!" teriak Naruto yang sudah menahan emosinya sejak kemarin. "KAU SELINGKUH DARI SUAMIMU!"

"Kak, turunkan nada suaramu. Kau membuatku tuli," Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat. Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuubi. Bisa-bisanya Kyuubi bersikap sangat tenang, ketika dia sedang bermain api. Bukan hanya akan membuat keluarganya malu, sikap Kyuubi yang seperti ini pastilah akan membuat Minato darah tinggi. Ha-ah, bagaimana jika kedua orang tua mereka tahu? Bukan kondisi orang tua Naruto saja yang Naruto khawatirkan, melainkan kondisi Sasuke yang pastinya akan sangat terpukul.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Kyuubi!" Naruto jalan mondar-mandir.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Ha-ah, sudahlah. Itu bukan urusanmu," Kyuubi beranjak menuju salah satu rak di tempat itu, menjauh dari Naruto. "Sebaiknya kakak segera pulang, dan jangan urusi urusanku," gumam Kyuubi.

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Pulang? Oh, tentu saja kau ingin aku pulang karena aku akan menjadi masalah di dalam kehidupan istimewa mu!"

Ucapan sarkastik Naruto mulai membuat emosi Kyuubi tersulut. "Terserah, Kakak!" seru Kyuubi yang tidak suka dibentak oleh siapapun.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan emosinya. Ia menghampiri Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, dengar! Jika kau terus bermain api, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan bertindak keras," ujar Naruto, dengan nada suara sedikit diturunkan.

Kyuubi mendengus, dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Daripada kakak mengurusiku, lebih baik kakak berkemas-kemas, dan pergi! Kakak benar-benar pembuat masalah," seru Kyuubi. Ia melangkah melewati Naruto, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sikap kasar dan sulit diatur Kyuubi membuat Naruto terperangah. "A—apa?" Naruto tidak percaya akan diusir oleh adiknya sendiri.

Seseorang mengusir dirinya?

Wow, sungguh hebat!

BRAK!

Pintu pun tertutup dengan keras.

"A—apa-apaan itu?! KYUUBI!" seru Naruto. Ia tidak percaya Kyuubi bisa berperilaku kasar seperti itu. Siapa yang mengajari hal seperti itu? Ayah dan ibu mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Setahu Naruto Minato dan Kushina selalu menanamkan sikap penuh hormat pada diri anak-anaknya. Ah, anak-anaknya, ya? Bukan dikhususkan pada Naruto?

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan deal dengan seorang adik.

Ha-ah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga ini?

Sampai jumpa di chapter akhir minggu depan (atau lebih dekat)


	2. Chapter 2

Paska pembicaraan Kyuubi dan Naruto siang tadi, suasana di meja makan pada malam ini menjadi sangat canggung. Baik Kyuubi maupun Naruto sama sekali tidak angkat bicara. Mereka berdua hanya terhanyut di dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga kedua Uchiha yang berada dalam satu meja makan dengan kedua Namikaze ini pun hanya bisa saling pandang, merasa tidak biasanya Naruto memilih untuk diam saat satu ruangan dengan satu atau lebih orang.

Usai makan malam, seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze pun memilih untuk mengerjakan aktivitas masing-masing. Itachi yang memiliki urusan dengan rekannya di luar sana langsung pergi keluar rumah usai makan malam. Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Sasuke memilih menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerja sang Uchiha. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Sudah berkali-kali Naruto memindahkan channel televisi tetapi tidak ada satupun dari acara televisi yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran Naruto sekarang.

Sebenarnya urusan rumah tangga Kyuubi bukanlah urusannya juga. Tetapi, apakah benar bagi Naruto membiarkan adiknya melangkah ke jalan yang salah? Naruto merasa sakit kepala. Bukan hanya tanggapan orang yang dia pikirkan saat Kyuubi bermain api, melainkan perasaan kedua orang tua Naruto. Ha-ah, bagaimana ini? Di sisi lain Kyuubi sulit diberitahu, di sisi lain juga Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini. Ia tidak mungkin menutup mata dan telinga atas tindakan adiknya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, kemudian suatu ide muncul di dalam otaknya.

 _Benar juga…_

Naruto merubah posisi berbaringnya di atas kasur. Ia mematikan acara televisi.

 _Jika Kyuubi tidak bisa dikasih tahu, kenapa tidak dia mencoba berbicara baik-baik di dengan Sasuke?_

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia manggut-manggut sendiri sebelum beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

Naruto di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Ia menatap knop pintu. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu enak berkunjung ke ruangan ini, terlebih dia belum terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Namun, Naruto khawatir masalah akan semakin besar jika dibiarkan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. Ya, dia akan mengetuk pintu seiring pintu tersebut terbuka.

Merah dan biru saling bertatapan.

Kyuubi dan Naruto berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kyuubi…," spontan Naruto menyapa adiknya. Suaranya cukup lirih, nyaris berbisik.

"Ada apa Kakak kemari?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada dingin.

Naruto memijat lehernya yang tidak terasa pegal. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan sekarang tujuannya kemari, bukan? Apalagi di depan Kyuubi. Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam sampai saatnya terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang Kyuubi. Baik Naruto maupun Kyuubi melirik ke arah sosok pemuda raven yang mendekati pintu.

Sosok tersebut berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, Kau berbicara dengan sia—Kakak ipar?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto melempar senyuman ramah pada Sasuke. "Hmm… bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tawar Naruto.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke yang tidak mungkin menolak ajakan seorang kakak ipar yang menemuinya hanya untuk berbicara.

Suasana berubah hening. Sasuke menanti Naruto untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tetapi, diamnya Naruto, dan tatapan canggung Naruto pada Kyuubi membuat Sasuke sadar jika Naruto hanya ingin berbicara berdua. Sasuke meminggirkan tubuhnya dari depan pintu. Ia memberi celah bagi Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam saat Kyuubi masih tetap diam di tempat yang sama.

"Kyuubi, kau ke kamar saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul," perintah Sasuke dengan suara lembut sembari mengelus kepala Kyuubi.

Saat Sasuke berkata demikian ekspresi Kyuubi mengeras. Ia menatap Sasuke heran, namun ekspresi datar Sasuke hanya membuat Kyuubi menghela nafas. Tanpa bisa membantah lagi, Kyuubi mengecup pipi suaminya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Ia menutup pintu setelah melempar tatapan aneh pada Naruto, maupun Sasuke. Apa maksud dari tatapan itu?

Klik

Pintu tertutup.

Naruto menatap sekeliling ruang kerja Sasuke. Berbeda dengan ruang baca yang Naruto hampiri tadi siang, ruang baca Sasuke tampak lebih sederhana. Di dalam ruang baca ini hanyalah terdapat meja kerja dengan komputer di atasnya, berkas-berkas, satu unit sofa cukup untuk berbaring, serta rak berisikan buku. Naruto menatap rak-rak buku, dan ia hampir berdecak kagum saat melihat isi rak buku tersebut. Tidak main-main, buku yang ada di dalam kamar Sasuke merupakan buku-buku langka, dan pastinya sangatlah dicari oleh para kolektor buku!

Ah, Naruto tidak sabar untuk mengenal lebih dekat Sasuke, dan berbicara panjang lebar mengenai isi buku-buku itu. Naruto yakin Sasuke pasti menjadi teman yang baik untuk diajak mengobrol.

"Silahkan, duduk," suara bariton Sasuke membuat Naruto sadar ia melamun cukup lama.

Naruto berhenti menatap rak buku tersebut. Ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju kursi pengunjung—meja kerja Sasuke. Naruto duduk di kursi tersebut saat Sasuke duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Jadi, apa yang kakak ipar ingin bicarakan?" Sasuke bertanya to the point. "Oh, iya, kau ingin minum kopi atau teh?" tawarnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak usah!" larang Naruto, membuat Sasuke duduk kembali. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar," lanjutnya. "Kemudian, panggil saja aku Naruto. Lagipula, umur kita tidaklah terlalu jauh."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, Naruto. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, melainkan menatap meja kerja Sasuke. Naruto melihat setumpukan kertas-kertas, dan komputer Sasuke yang masih menyala. Dari melihat suasana meja kerja Sasuke, Naruto yakin Sasuke sedang sibuk bekerja sebelum Naruto datang kemari. Ha-ah, bagaimana Kyuubi tidak akan selingkuh jika Sasuke terus bekerja seperti ini?

"Pekerjaanmu sepertinya banyak sekali, ya?" tanya Naruto, membuka pembicaraan dengan topik ringan lebih dulu.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. "Begitulah. Lalu? Jangan bilang kau datang kemari hanya ingin berbicara tentang pekerjaanku?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Untuk membuat suasana menjadi santai, Naruto memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengitari ruang kerja Sasuke sebelum matanya tertuju pada rak buku yang sempat membuat dirinya terkesan. Dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat dan senyuman tipis, Naruto bergerak ke arah buku-buku tersebut.

"Yaa… sepertinya memang begitu," jawab Naruto sembari membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menatap jajaran buku di hadapannya. "Apakah kau tidak khawatir jika Kyuubi kesepian apabila kau terlalu sibuk?" tanya Naruto sembari membalikan badan. "Oh, iya! Boleh aku menyentuh buku-buku ini?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia sedikit takjub dengan sikap Naruto. Berbeda dari rekan-rekan tukang baca buku yang pernah Sasuke temui, Naruto sangat mengerti cara menghargai buku yang dimiliki orang lain. Sebelum Naruto mengambil buku di hadapan Sasuke, Naruto lebih dulu meminta izin padanya.

Dari cara Naruto bersikap, Sasuke dapat menilai, Naruto tahu kualitas buku-buku yang ada di dalam rak itu.

"Silahkan!" Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melihat-lihat koleksinya.

Naruto mengambil salah satu buku di hadapannya.

Buku tersebut bersampul hitam dengan tulisan mas pada covernya. Tebal buku tersebut sekitar 450 halaman. Buku yang ada di tangan Naruto merupakan buku motivasi dari salah satu tokoh terkenal di dunia dan sudah tidak beredar di pasaran. Naruto memiliki satu di rumah, tetapi sayang buku yang ada di dalam rumah Naruto hanyalah copy-annya saja.

Naruto menghela nafas sembari mengembalikan buku tersebut ke dalam raknya. Dia senang bisa menyentuh buku kegemarannya dalam versi asli. Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, memberi senyuman bersahabat pada Sasuke. "Sasuke bolehkah aku memberi saran?" tawar Naruto. "Melanjutkan pertanyaanku yang tadi," Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, dan langsung ke topik masalah. Tetapi aku berani bersumpah, jika aku memang… orang yang tidak terlalu pandai basa-basi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dari beberapa kali berbicara dengan Naruto, ia cukup tahu sikap Naruto yang ini.

"Ya, aku memang pendatang baru di dalam keluarga kecilmu. Tetapi, sebagai orang yang memiliki teman-teman yang sudah berkeluarga, aku hanya menyarankan, jika seseorang harus memiliki waktu, empat jam saja dalam satu hari untuk berbicara dan bermesraan dengan pasangannya," Naruto menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak akan tersinggung dengan ucapannya. "Kau mengerti, kan, maksudku?"

"…," Sasuke terdiam, tidak merespon ucapan Naruto. Entah ia mengerti ucapan Naruto atau tidak.

Sasuke memang penuh misteri terkadang.

Tidak ingin terus bergelut di dalam suasana canggung ini, Naruto memilih untuk menatap buku kembali. Dari arah belakangnya, Naruto mendengar suara kursi bergeser, dan langkah kaki yang berat bergerak mendekat ke arah dirinya. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia khawatir Sasuke akan emosi karena ucapannya yang semberono. Naruto pun merutuki nasibnya. Kenapa dia harus berbicara sefrontal itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa lebih perlahan dalam menyampaikan isi otaknya? Untuk mengurangi rasa bersalah dan tidak nyamannya, Naruto pun menyibukan dirinya dengan cara mengambil buku di bagian rak teratas.

 _Sial tidak sampai!_

Naruto mencoba mejinjitkan kakinya. Ia berharap bisa menggapai buku yang ditujunya.

Tap!

Seseorang berdiri di belakang tubuh Naruto dan mengambil buku tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di bagian punggungnya. Ia dapat merasakan dada bidang seseorang menempel pada punggungnya. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya sendiri saat untuk pertama kalinya ia berjarak sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saat hembusan nafas seseorang itu mengenai samping lehernya—meniup lubang telinga dan kulit lehernya. Naruto pun tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun dikala tubuhnya dihapit oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Buku yang kau ingin ambil ini sungguh bagus isinya," bisik Sasuke, jarak bibirnya sangat dekat dengan lubang telinga Naruto. Ia menghembuskan nafas hangat menggelikan pada lubang tersebut. "Isi dari buku novel ini sangatlah penuh misteri," Sasuke berbisik. "Misteri mengenai cinta terlarang di dalam suatu rumah terkutuk. Kisah yang isinya tidak dapat terduga, bahkan untuk…," Sasuke memberi jeda.

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa hembusan nafas Sasuke di telinganya seperti tidak wajar. Jarak di antara mereka sekarang ini seperti berbahaya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia merasa takut dengan kedekatan ini? Perasaan apa ini?

"Pemeran utama cerita tersebut," ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya terkejut dan tanpa sadar membalikan tubuhnya, hingga bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibir Sasuke yang ternyata jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya. "Jika kau mau, kau boleh meminjamnya," tawar Sasuke di dalam ekspresi tenang, tidak terbaca.

Naruto menatap sejenak Sasuke sebelum bola matanya bergerak-gerak gusar. "Aku tidak terlalu suka buku fiksi seperti itu," ucap Naruto dengan suara dalam dan pelan, menahan rasa groginya.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, hingga membuat Naruto secara reflek memundurkan tubuhnya, dan punggungnya menempel pada rak. Kedua mata Naruto menatap awas Sasuke, seolah setiap pergerakan Sasuke akan mengancam hidupnya. Naruto nyaris terlonjak kaget saat tangan Sasuke bergerak, dan tubuhnya semakin menempel pada Naruto. Tidak disangka oleh Naruto, ia bisa berjarak sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Bahkan dari mata kelam Sasuke, Naruto dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya.

"Jika begitu…," Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Naruto menatap pandangan Sasuke yang teralihkan pada bibirnya, dan salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah samping kepala Naruto, memerangkap Naruto. Perlahan wajah Sasuke bergerak miring, dan bibirnya semakin mendekat ke arah bibir Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga. A—apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa wajah Sasuke bergerak seolah-olah ingin mencium dirinya? Hah, Sasuke ingin menciumnya? Serius? Ini pasti hanya bercanda, kan? Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, saat kepala Sasuke semakin mendekat. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ini sangat mengerikan. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal tidak-tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia harus menghentikan SASUKE!

"BERHEN—

"Ini," suara teriakan Naruto terhentikan saat hembusan nafas Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya. "Buku ini pasti cocok untukmu."

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah tidak lagi berjarak dekat dengannya. Sasuke mengulurkan buku dengan jarak yang normal.

Dengan canggung dan malu, Naruto mengambil buku itu. Naruto pun menatap buku di tangannya, kemudian menatap Sasuke. Ah, bukan buku novel, ya? Syukurlah. Naruto jadi merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berpikir Sasuke akan bertindak tidak-tidak pada dirinya?

Kau benar-benar idiot, Naruto!

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto sembari memeluk buku di tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membalikan badannya, menuju meja kerjanya kembali. "Silahkan nikmati buku tersebut."

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. "Ngg…," gumam Naruto. "Jika begitu, aku mohon undur diri. Selamat bekerja, Sasuke," ujar Naruto dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto yang merasa malu dan tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan Sasuke memilih untuk pamit. Iapun memohon izin untuk keluar dari ruang kerja ini, ketika Sasuke hanya tersenyum sopan pada dirinya. Yeah, Naruto lekas menutup pintu ruang kerja Sasuke saat Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Naruto dengan senyuman yang tidak penuh arti.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tetapi Naruto belum saja bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa kalut dengan tingkah laku adiknya, dan sikap Sasuke yang pasif saat diberi sinyal bahaya oleh Naruto. Ah, bagaimana ini? Naruto menjadi pusing sendiri. Di sisi lain, ia ingin melepaskan masalah ini dan hidup tenang, tetapi di sisi lain, ia harus bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang kakak dari Kyuubi. Ia harus mengembalikan Kyuubi ke jalan yang benar, hingga tidak memalukan keluarga.

Naruto menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Daripada dia menggila di dalam kamar, ia memilih keluar kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto pun menelusuri lorong lantai dua. Ia bergerak menuju tangga saat dari arah ruang menonton di lantai dua terdengar suara berisik dan cahaya televisi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto bergerak ke arah tempat itu, dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Namun, langkah kaki Naruto berhenti dikala ia melihat pemandangan paling purba di dunia ini.

Saat Naruto menghentikan kakinya, tepat sebelum berbelok menuju ruang menonton, ia melihat Sasuke menindih tubuh Kyuubi. Kedua pemuda itu saling memagutkan bibir dan menyentuh tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak sejenak. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat adegan semanusiawi ini. Yeah, Naruto mengaku jika selama ini dia hanya mendengar dari teman-temannya tentang hal seperti ini. Untuk urusan menonton adegan seperti ini? Dalam DVD atau ponsel pun belum pernah Naruto lakukan disebabkan kedua orang tua Naruto yang menjaga semua hal berbau privasi Naruto sangat ketat. Bahkan kamar Naruto merupakan satu-satunya kamar yang memiliki kamera CCTV.

Kreeettt… Kreeetttt….

Suara decitan sofa akibat ulah kedua pemuda yang sedang bergulat di atasnya itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunan. Naruto melihat Sasuke sibuk memanjakan Kyuubi. Tidak heran Kyuubi mendesah dengan keras dikala Sasuke menghentakan kejantanannya di dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh… Sasuke… Sasuke! Lebih keras!" Kyuubi yang di bawah kendali Sasuke bersorak menyemangati Sasuke. Pinggul Sasuke bergerak maju-mundur menghentak lubang anus Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya, berteriak di bawah kendali suaminya. Kaki sang Namikaze melingkar di pinggang Sasuke saat sang Uchiha sendiri menahan kaki tersebut agar terus membuka lebar, sedia untuknya.

"Hn…," desah Sasuke sembari menyumbu Kyuubi dengan penuh kemesraan.

Melihat kondisi rumah tangga adiknya, dan sikap Sasuke yang baik pada Kyuubi membuat Naruto senang. Yeah, siapa yang tidak akan senang ketika melihat saudaranya bahagia, kecuali orang itu penuh iri dengki? Namun, jika dipikir-pikir lagi sepertinya Naruto salah satu orang yang memiliki sikap iri dengki tersebut? Kenapa? Sebab… entah kenapa saat dirasakan, tiba-tiba rasa sedih menyambar hati Naruto. Rasa sepi, dan merasa iri pada Kyuubi tiba-tiba hinggap di lubuk terdalam hati Naruto.

Sepertinya…

Menikmati hal seperti yang Kyuubi lakukan bersama suaminya adalah mustahil bagiku…

Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa menjadi Sasuke untuk Kyuubi—bagiku…

Lirih Naruto di dalam hati saat dia mengerti posisinya di keluarga hanya seperti anak yang ditirikan, tidak boleh melakukan apapun, tidak bebas seperti adiknya, hanya boleh mengikuti apa yang menurut kedua orang tuanya baik.

Poor Naruto.

Naruto pun melangkah mundur, dan secara teratur bergerak ke arah kamarnya kembali dengan kepala tertunduk, penuh pikiran. Ia selalu merasa iri dengan kebebasan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia selalu merasa iri dengan seluruh orang di sekitarnya yang selalu bebas memilih bahkan memilih untuk melakukan perselingkuhan sekalipun.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah berjalan dua minggu, dan kehidupan Naruto di dalam kediaman Uchiha lebih dari sekadar baik. Hubungan Kyuubi dan Sasuke semakin membaik dikala Sasuke tidak pernah pulang larut malam di waktu akhir-akhir ini. Adapun saat Sasuke pulang larut malam, ia akan memberi hadiah yang mengagumkan untuk Kyuubi, dan Naruto hanya bisa merasa senang dengan ekspresi bahagia adiknya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Itachi?

Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi dan Sasuke, kondisi Itachi baik-baik saja dikala hubungan Sasuke dan Kyuubi baik. Hanya saja Naruto terkadang melihat Itachi dan Kyuubi berduaan, berbisik-bisik, saling menyentuh, kemudian mereka berdua akan sedikit menjauh dan berhenti mengobrol dikala Naruto muncul. Dasar orang-orang itu! Ha-ah, tetapi terpenting bagi Naruto, Kyuubi dan Itachi tidaklah terlalu vulgar seperti dulu, dan mulai bisa menjaga jarak. Yeah, perlahan pasti mereka bisa menerima kondisi dan status mereka.

Kemudian…

Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan dengan baik. Akibat banyak kemiripan di antara mereka, seperti hobby mereka yang sama-sama suka buku, membidik foto, dan mendengarkan musik dengan genre yang sama, mereka pun memiliki topik pembicaraan yang sama. Bahkan mereka kerap kali menghabiskan waktu seharian di dalam ruang kerja Sasuke hanya untuk membaca buku sembari berbincang-bincang. Yeah, bukan karena teman-teman Naruto tidak pintar atau tidak suka membaca buku, hanya saja entah kenapa di antara orang-orang yang Naruto kenal, hanya Sasuke yang memiliki pola pikir sama dengannya dan sangat cocok dengannya.

Naruto bahkan merasa berbicara dengan Sasuke tidaklah pernah ada habisnya. Sasuke adalah orang yang menyenangkan yang pernah Naruto kenal. Seandainya Sasuke berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, dan sekelas, pasti Sasuke akan menjadi sahabat yang baik.

Kembali lagi ke cerita.

Hari ini merupakan hari libur, dan kebetulan sekali ketiga penghuni kediaman Uchiha tidaklah ada yang memiliki rencana keluar di hari ini, terlebih Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya luluh lantah, sulit sekali untuk bangkit dari atas kasur.

Naruto yang menonton acara televisi semalaman bersama Sasuke di ruang teater kediaman Uchiha tidaklah bisa bangun seperti biasanya, berhubung dia baru saja tidur pada pukul jam 3 dini hari. Naruto yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun merasa malas untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya terlebih keluar dari kamar hanya untuk sekadar sarapan. Pada akhirnya, saat jam menunjukan pukul 10 pagi barulah Naruto membuka matanya, dan merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Naruto menggosok matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing karena tidur tidak pada waktunya. Naruto pun mengerjapkan matanya, dan menatap jendela. Gila. Bahkan kamarnya masih terlihat gelap karena gorden yang menutup jendelanya masih tertutup. Naruto menghela nafas saat ia merasa ada bau yang akhir-akhir selalu mengusiknya. Naruto pun mengeryitkan dahinya, dan secara canggung mulai menciumi tubuhnya.

Endus. Endus.

Saat Naruto mengendus tubuhnya, ia mencium aroma kokoa bercampur madu. Tubuhnya tidaklah jauh seperti kue, bahkan kue yang teramat sangat manis, dan pastinya digemari oleh makhluk-makhluk pecinta makanan manis. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah mencium aroma enak seperti aroma tubuhnya ini. Bahkan aroma bayi pun tidak sebaik ini. Ada apa ini?

Walau tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aroma manis dan nikmat, tetap saja keanehan ini membuat Naruto panik. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mengambil ponsel yang ditaruhnya di nakas samping tempat tidur, kemudian menghubungi ibunya. Naruto pun menanti nada tunggu dari ponsel tersebut, namun sang ibu tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Bahkan sampai nada tunggu dialihkan ke maibox pun ibu Naruto masih belum menjawab.

"Kemana sih?" Naruto menggerutu. Iapun memutuskan untuk menelepon kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto menanti seseorang di seberang sana menjawab teleponnya.

" _Kediaman Namikaze di sini. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"_ jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iruka!" seru Naruto. "Apakah Kaa-san atau Tou-san ada di sana?" tanya Naruto.

" _Oh, Namikaze-sama, bagaimana kabar Anda, Tuan muda?"_ tanya Iruka dengan nada terkejut. Tidak biasanya majikannya yang satu ini menelepon ke rumah. _"Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar kebetulan tadi pagi baru saja berangkat ke Hongkong, dan kembali lagi sekitar dua minggu lagi,"_ jawab Iruka. _"Jika Nyonya dan Tuan sudah tiba, saya akan memberitahukan Tuan muda telah menelepon."_

Kabar yang diberikan Iruka hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum masam. "Terima kasih, Iruka. Selamat pagi," ujar Naruto sembari memutus hubungan.

" _Selamat pagi, Tuan muda,"_ jawab Iruka.

Naruto dibuat pusing tujuh keliling sekarang. Ia merasa dirinya terancam entah karena apa akibat baunya ini. Astaga! Apakah dia perlu membicarakan ini pada Kyuubi? Tetapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan Kyuubi? Naruto pasti hanya menjadi beban untuk kedua Uchiha dan Kyuubi. Naruto pun menghela nafas, dan beranjak dari atas kasurnya. Ia sangat menyesal telah melupakan persediaan obatnya. Yeah, Naruto yakin obat tersebut pasti ada hubungannya dengan bau ini. Entah kenapa saat Naruto tidak meminum obat itu, hal aneh ini tiba-tiba terjadi.

Naruto melangkah ke arah gorden, dan membuka gorden di hadapannya. Ia menatap ke arah jendela di balik gorden tersebut dan matanya terbelalak lebar dikala ia melihat ribuan serangga berwarna hitam mengerubungi depan jendelanya.

A—astaga!

Naruto beryukur dia tidak lupa mengunci jendelanya.

.

.

Tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya, pagi ini mood Naruto sangat buruk. Tidak ada senyuman atau raut wajah riang dari Naruto setelah Naruto mandi dan menghabiskan satu bungkus sabunnya hanya untuk melenyapkan bau tidak jelas di tubuhnya itu.

Saat masuk ke dalam ruang makan, wajah Naruto benar-benar ditekuk. Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkah menuju ke tempat duduknya di ruang makan tersebut. Namun, ekspresinya langsung berubah drastis. Ia bingung saat meja makan masih penuh dengan makanan, sedangkan tidak ada satupun penghuni kediaman Uchiha yang dia lihat di sekitarnya.

"Kemana mereka?" gumam Naruto, heran. Tidak biasanya para Uchiha dan Kyuubi tidak memunculkan wujudnya di pagi hari saat libur seperti ini.

Naruto menggaruk hidungnya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Mhm… tidak merasa nyaman makan lebih dulu di tempat ini, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mencari siapapun penghuni di tempat ini. Ia menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan kediaman Uchiha untuk mencari seseorang, pada saat satu orang pelayan pun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kemana mereka? Naruto semakin heran. Ia mulai cemas, takut dirinya ditinggal sendirian di tempat sebesar ini. Jangan bercanda!

Naruto yang baru saja memerika ruang dapur tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Kini hanya ruang baca saja yang belum dikunjungi Naruto. Dengan ekspresi sebal dan lelah Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang baca tersebut. Naruto melihat pintu ruang baca tersebut tidak tertutup. Naruto akan memasuki ruang baca tersebut saat dia mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini tidak asing di telinganya. Astaga! Jangan bilang matanya harus menjadi korban lagi kepurbaan anggota kediaman ini.

Naruto menggeleng lelah. Ia akan menutup pintu ruang baca, berpikir Kyuubi dan Sasuke sedang melakukan hal tidak-tidak ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang melucuti pakaian pasangan masing-masing. Bukan bersama Sasuke, Kyuubi kini sedang sibuk bercumbu (kembali) dengan Uchiha sulung, membuat kedua mata Naruto melotot horor.

Tidak tahu tempat dan waktu, Itachi yang terlihat sangat bernafsu menghapit Kyuubi di antara rak dan tubuhnya. Bagian sleting dan kancing celana maupun kemeja Kyuubi sudah terlepas, memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuh Kyuubi yang berkeringat. Itachi yang tidak memakai bagian atas pakaiannya sibuk mengemut leher Kyuubi saat jari-jarinya bermain nakal di puting dada Kyuubi. Tidak luput sikut kakinya sibuk memanjakan bagian tengah selangkangan tubuh Kyuubi.

"Yeah.. Tachi.." desah Kyuubi, keenakan.

Desahan manja Kyuubi yang terdengar seperti kucing di telinga Itachi membuat Itachi tersenyum puas. "Sweet, jadi ini tanda yang diberikan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sembari menjilati leher Kyuubi yang dipenuhi oleh bercak merah—entah ulahnya atau ulah Sasuke. "Coba kita lihat, mana yang lebih enak," bisik Itachi sembari menggesekan lututnya pada kejantanan Kyuubi kembali.

"Ahhh…Tachi!" Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, dan mendongakan kepalanya—nikmat. Ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berposisi berdiri, ketika Itachi menahan tubuh Kyuubi dengan memeluk pinggang pemuda tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa menutup mulutnya saat Kyuubi benar-benar seperti setan binal. Ia tidak percaya adiknya akan sekotor ini. Tidak main-main, Kyuubi berani bermain panas dengan kakak iparnya sendiri saat kemungkinan besar Sasuke masih di tempat ini. Astaga! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak Kyuubi? Tidakkah Kyuubi berpikir jika Sasuke bisa memergoki mereka berdua kapan saja? Tidakkah Kyuubi merasa kasihan pada suaminya? Tidakkah Kyuubi berpikir jika dia lebih baik bermanja-manja dengan suaminya sendiri daripada melakukan hal gila seperti ini? Apa kurangnya Sasuke? Sekarang Sasuke lebih sering di rumah dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertindak jahat pada Kyuubi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Jika seperti ini bukan Sasuke yang bermasalah melainkan Kyuubi sendiri. Untuk apa lagi Kyuubi selingkuh saat Sasuke bisa memuaskan Kyuubi dalam segala aspek? Astaga! Jadi, Kyuubi lah yang sakit jiwa di sini!

"Mereka itu…," geram Naruto. Ia akan masuk ke dalam ruang baca, dan menegur kedua pemuda itu.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kemarahan Naruto yang sedang meluap, dan keinginan Naruto untuk melabrak tiba-tiba menghilang saat terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak dan ia langsung membalikan badannya. Deg! Naruto nyaris memekik kaget saat di hadapannya berdiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Iapun reflek menutup pintu ruang baca saat menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Jantung Naruto kini bertabuh dengan cepat. Ia mengkhawatirkan keberadaan adiknya dan selingkuhannya di dalam sana. Bagaimana ini?

"Naruto, apakah kau melihat Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke.

Ky—Kyuubi?!

Naruto semakin panik.

"Di—dia..," kedua mata Naruto bergerak gusar. Ia tidak pandai berbohong berhubung ia sama sekali belum pernah berbohong terlebih menutupi kesalahan seseorang seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa ada sesuatu di belakangmu sana?" tanya Sasuke lagi saat gerak-gerik Naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Ti—tidak," jawab Naruto dengan gagap, mengingatkan dirinya pada Hinata, salah satu temannya. "Nggg… Sasuke, bagaimana jika kau mengantarku jalan-jalan keliling rumah lagi?" tawar Naruto.

Dahi Sasuke merenyengit. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan?" tanya Sasuke, semakin curiga.

"Tidak!" seru Naruto, kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Sasuke. "Kau mau tidak mengantarku sekarang? Aku benar-benar bosan diam di rumah seperti ini," lanjut Naruto.

Tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto sama sekali, Sasuke memilih untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping. Ia hendak membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia sangat cemas dan takut Kyuubi terkena masalah. "Ya, sudah jika kau tidak mau!" Naruto terpaksa bersikap ketus pada Sasuke. "URUSI SAJA URUSANMU SENDIRI!" seru Naruto sembari menghentakan kakinya. Ia benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri yang bersikap seperti anak kecil atau wanita sedang merajuk. Namun, tidak ada cara lain yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto selain cara bodoh seperti ini. Entah cara bodoh ini akan berhasil atau tidak.

Sikap Naruto yang antik membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempat. Ia menatap Naruto layaknya Naruto seorang alien terutama pada saat Naruto menggebriskan kakinya, menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Naruto tunggu!" teriak Sasuke, menjauh dari pintu tersebut. Iapun melirik sekilas pintu tersebut dengan penuh tatapan curiga sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto. "Hei, jangan marah!" Sasuke berusaha menyusul Naruto. Ia merasa tidak enak pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang ekspresinya terlihat sangat marah itu.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, merasa telah berhasil membuat Sasuke tidak menemukan kedua pemuda sialan yang pastinya sedang asyik melanjutkan cumbuan mereka!

Brengsek.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat keluar rumah, terutama pada saat cuaca panas seperti ini. Ia lebih senang diam di dalam kamar dan membungkus dirinya dengan sprei. Namun, demi harga diri keluarga dan adiknya, Naruto rela mengikuti Sasuke untuk keliling rumah, dan berbagi cerita dengan sang pemuda. Yeah, untung saja Sasuke teman yang asyik diajak berbicara, sehingga Naruto tidak merasa jenuh dengan perjalanan seperti ini.

"Jadi, tidak pernah ada yang tahu tempat itu selain keluarga Uchiha dan pelayan yang sudah dipercaya," ujar Sasuke sembari menelusuri jalan setapak dengan pepohonan tinggi di kiri kanannya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Ia sudah cukup banyak waktu untuk menjalajah kediaman Uchiha. Bahkan ia mengira sudah menelusuri semua tempat yang ada di kediaman ini. Namun, ternyata dugaan Naruto salah besar. Menurut Sasuke, masih ada satu tempat yang belum Naruto lihat, dan Naruto harus melihatnya sebelum Naruto kembali ke kediamannya nanti.

Naruto tidak mengerti Sasuke membawanya kemana. Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh, menelusuri pepohonan. Sejak tadi ia hanya melangkah dan melangkah tanpa tahu jalan keluarnya. Ia hanya mempercayakan semuanya pada Sasuke yang bagi sang Uchiha tempat ini bisa dia datangi hanya dengan mata terpejam. Naruto pun masih sibuk melihat sekelilingnya tanpa menyadari Sasuke sudah menghentikan langkahnya dan ia nyaris menabrak punggung Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia ingin komplein pada Sasuke karena berhenti mendadak, saat Sasuke membuka suara.

"Lihatlah!" ujar Sasuke dengan suara bariton hasnya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Niat Naruto untuk mengomel tidak terlaksanakan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati hasil jalannya selama berbelas-belas menit ini dan menatap ke depan. Kedua mata Naruto pun membulat saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mulutnya membuka-tutup saat menatap keindahan di hadapannya. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada pemandangan seindah ini di suatu kediaman yang hanya terlihat besar, tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali bagi Naruto?

Naruto pun perlahan menggerakan kakinya. Ia melewati Sasuke. Naruto melangkah menuju hamparan rerumputan di hadapannya. Ia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada bunga tulip, bakung, gondok dan bunga musim semi lainnya di tempat seperti ini? Terlebih lagi di tempat ini terdapat kincir angin yang menyerupai pergabungan Desa Kinderdijk dan Taman bunga Keukenhof di Belanda sana.

"Indah sekali!" seru Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar, menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih. Rambutnya yang pirang tertiup angin hangat, membuat pandangan Naruto yang berbinar-binar sekarang ini tampak lebih menarik bagi yang melihatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ia melangkah menuju samping Naruto. "Ibuku sangat menyukai bunga. Iapun merupakan orang yang senang dikenang oleh orang lain. Ibuku menjadikan bunga sembagai simbol keberadaannya, dan Belanda sebagai salah satu Negara penghasil bunga terbesar adalah salah satu tempat yang paling dicintai ibuku," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. "Kemanapun ibuku singgah, ia pasti akan menanam bunga di tempat tersebut, sebagai tanda ia pernah berada di tempat itu."

"Sasuke..," lirih Naruto, menatap kagum hamparan bunga di depannya. "Ibumu adalah orang yang sangat hebat," puji Naruto sangat tulus, terlalu kagum dengan kehidupan ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas pujian Naruto dengan senyuman. "Ayo!" ajak Sasuke sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Ia akan mengajak Naruto untuk mendekat ke arah hamparan bunga tersebut, dan menatap bunga-bunga tersebut dari jarak sangat dekat.

Naruto menatap sejenak tangan Sasuke sebelum menatap wajah Sasuke yang melukiskan senyuman tipis. Tidak kuasa untuk merusak senyuman itu, Naruto pun mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke.

Sembari berlari kecil mereka berdua mulai menelusuri hamparan bunga yang diberi jalan setapak tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengajak Sasuke berkelana, hingga dia bisa merasakan tempat setenang dan senyaman ini. Dengan kincir kertas di tangannya—yang baru saja diberikan Sasuke padanya dan entah bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkannya—Naruto duduk di atas hamparan rumput, menatap hamparan bunga warna-warni itu, dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Waktu terus bergulir, dan bergulir, hingga mereka tidak sadar telah menghabiskan banyak topik pembicaraan yang tiada habis-habisnya di atas rumput ini. Mereka pun tidak sadar telah menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat ini, dan melewati acara makan siang, walaupun cuaca cukup terik di hari ini. Yeah, untung saja Naruto sempat memakai krim anti sinar matahari sebelum memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke, dan begitu juga dengan sang Uchiha sendiri.

"Jadi, selama ini kau menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan orang-orang yang kiranya cocok dengan kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke, tidak percaya Naruto sangat dikekang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kali ini mereka sedang berbicara tentang kehidupan Naruto dari kecil hingga sekarang.

"Ya, begitulah. Berbeda dari saudara-saudaraku. Kedua orang tuaku benar-benar mengawasiku dengan ketat. Bahkan, sikap protektif mereka pada Konan—adik perempuanku—tidaklah lebih parah daripada kepada aku. Aku seperti pesakitan saja," ujar Naruto dengan ekpsresi kosong, tampak menangisi dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Apakah dia juga dipilihkan oleh ayah atau ibumu?" tanya Sasuke, terdengar sangat penasaran.

Naruto yang tadinya sibuk meniup kincir di tangannya berhenti bermain, ia menatap Sasuke seperti orang bodoh sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha," tawa Naruto dengan keras. "Hahahaha, apa? Kau bertanya tentang pacar padaku?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hahahaha..," Naruto mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Tawanya berhenti sejenak. "Pacar, ya? Ha-ah, bagaimana caranya aku memiliki pacar, saat seorang wanita baru saja disebut namanya, ibu dan ayahku sudah menatapku dengan galak dan mengintrogasiku dengan membabi-buta."

Sasuke menatap Naruto seksama. Ia menatap Naruto dengan teliti. Dari wajah, cara bicara, bahkan pakaian Naruto, sang pemuda benar-benar sempurna di mata Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki cacat. Lalu, kenapa kedua orang tuanya melarang Naruto untuk bergaul dengan siapapun? Apakah Naruto yang terlalu sempurna ini malah membuat kedua orang tuanya sayang melepaskan Naruto?

"Apakah kau pernah mencoba melanggar perintah kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak pernah," bisiknya. "Entahlah. Tetapi, setiap aku mencoba melanggar perintah mereka, ibu dan ayahku pasti tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, dan mereka selalu berhasil membuat aku melangkah kembali di jalan yang sudah disesuaikan oleh mereka," lanjutnya. "Untuk beberapa kali aku bahkan pernah ingin mencoba mendekati seorang wanita, namun… baru satu hari saja mencoba mendekati wanita tersebut, keesokan harinya wanita tersebut sudah menghidariku seolah aku ini adalah manusia paling mengerikan di dunia."

Dari cara bicara Naruto, Sasuke dapat merasakan kesedihan dan rasa sepi yang dialami oleh Naruto. Yeah, siapa yang tidak akan merasakan perasaan sepi seperti itu, walau banyak orang yang mengelu-elukan? Naruto tidaklah lebih dari sebuah perhiasan sangat mahal yang hanya boleh dilihat tanpa boleh dimiliki. Astaga! Zaman apa sekarang ini, hingga masih ada orang seperti Naruto, terlebih Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki?

Hening.

Suasana hening untuk sesaat, ketika Naruto dan Sasuke memilih untuk diam.

"Apakah kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan heran. Dahinya mengerut. "Mencoba apa?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti.

Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak mendekat ke arah jari-jari Naruto yang menopang tubuh sang pemilik jari tersebut. Sasuke menyentuh jari Naruto yang menempel di atas rerumputan.

Naruto menatap awas pergerakan tangan Sasuke. Ekspresinya semakin heran saat Sasuke mulai menyentuh dirinya.

Sasuke megenggam jari-jari Naruto dengan erat, hingga membuat Naruto merasa disiram air dingin akibat tangan Sasuke yang kontras dengan cuaca panas ini. "Mencoba memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis dan tulus tersirat di bibirnya. Ekspresinya menyiratkan keseriusan.

Naruto tidak dapat berkata atau bergerak sedikit pun. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke gusar, terlebih tangan Sasuke yang menganggur mulai bergerak dan menyentuh pipinya. Dengan lembut, layaknya Naruto adalah perhiasan sangat mahal, Sasuke mengelus paras tampan Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Diperlakukan layaknya seorang pangeran, diperhatikan, dan dicintai," bisik Sasuke. "Apakah kau ingin mencobanya?" Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. "Merasakan sensasi…," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dengan jarak bibir mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi, saat Naruto hanya terdiam. "Berdebar-debar, dicumbu oleh kekasih," Sasuke hendak menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya, menghindari bibir sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mencubit dagu Naruto, memerangkap, memaksa Naruto untuk menatapnya kembali. "Tenang saja. Di tempat ini, ayah dan ibumu pun pasti tidak akan tahu apa yang kau lakukan," Sasuke menatap bibir Naruto lekat-lekat. "Semenit menjadi anak nakal tidak masalah bukan, saat kau sudah menjadi anak baik selama dua puluh tahun-an ini?"

Nafas Naruto seperti tercekik di tenggorokan. Ia bimbang sekaligus penasaran. Di sisi lain, ia tahu ini semua salah, namun di suatu sisi juga ia berpikir, mungkin saja ini satu-satunya kesempatan agar ia bisa merasakan kehidupan remaja, atau kehidupan seperti adik-adiknya? Tetapi, kenapa harus bersama Sasuke? Kenapa orang yang berani menawarkan diri seperti ini hanya seorang Sasuke? Kenapa bukan orang yang belum bersuami? Kenapa mesti suami adiknya?

"Tenang saja. Itachi dan Kyuubi tidak suka datang ke tempat ini. Terlalu jauh, walau tempat ini sangat indah," Sasuke tersenyum, memastikan jika ketakutan Naruto akan runtuh.

Belum saja mencerna perkataan Sasuke, sang Uchiha sudah lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

Saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya tubuh Naruto terasa disengat listrik. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dikejutkan dengan sensasi baru ini. Bukan hanya panas dingin saja yang menghampiri dirinya, melainkan debaran jantung tidak wajar mulai bertabuh cepat di pusat kehidupan Naruto. Sang Namikaze tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa kecuali merasakan bibir Sasuke yang mulai bergerak, menarik bagian bawah bibir Naruto. Sial. Bagaimana bisa hanya saling menyentuh seperti ini menyebabkan Naruto kehilangan akal sehatnya? Kehilangan logika, luluh lantah karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain mematungkan dirinya di tempat. Ia tidak berpengalaman dan hanya bisa berperilaku seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan saat Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk belahan bibirnya, Naruto hanya diam, tidak mengerti keinginan Sasuke.

"Bukalah. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja," pinta Sasuke dengan suara lembut, seolah mengerti sedikit saja Sasuke melakukan kesalahan Naruto pasti akan menjauh darinya.

Naruto ingin sekali menyambut sikap manis Sasuke, namun sesuatu yang masih meganjil di dalam hatinya membuat Naruto enggan melanjutkan semua ini. Perlahan Naruto mendorong dada sang Uchiha, menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa," bisik Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku tidak bisa menghianati adikku, terlebih merusak dirimu, ketika kau adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal," Naruto melempar senyuman hangat bercampur getir di dalamnya. Ia sedikit menyesal telah mengucapkan kata ini.

Sasuke memandang dua bola mata biru di hadapannya. Ia membuka-tutup mulutnya, menatap keseriusan Naruto kemudian menghela nafas. "Ha-ah, jika memang seperti itu," cepat-cepat Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, dan membenamkan kepala Naruto ke dadanya. "Maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Maafkan aku, kakak ipar, telah berpikir tidak-tidak mengenai dirimu, dan bertindak jauh seperti tadi," bisik Sasuke.

Sedikit pun Naruto tidak dapat menjawab permintaan maaf Sasuke. Rasa menyesal telah bergelut di dalam hatinya, nyaris mengikis logikanya. Ia tidak menyangka, ia akan menyesali sikap bijaksananya. Ia tidak menyangka akan menyesali sikap baik hatinya, dan tidak bisa melanggar aturan-aturan yang selalu diterapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil. Ia telah menyesal telah menolak sosok Sasuke untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Ya," Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sedikit pun ia tidak berani untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dengan penuh kerja keras ia menekan perasaannya sebaik mungkin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan jatuh cinta dan sakit hati di saat bersamaan…

Pantas saja orang-orang kerap kali menangis di saat mengenal perasaan ini.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di taman bunga, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke tidaklah dekat seperti biasanya. Bahkan mereka hanya mengobrol secara formalitas saja. Naruto yang tidak mau kejadian di taman tersebut terjadi kembali memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak lagi mengunjungi ruang kerja Sasuke, bahkan Naruto lebih banyak diam saat berada di meja makan. Ia hanya berbicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, sang pemuda sepertinya mengerti dengan baik jika Naruto sedang menjaga jarak dengannya. Tidak berniat mengusik Naruto atau membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman di kediamannya, Sasuke mulai bersikap seperti awal pertama kali Naruto mengenalnya. Sasuke yang kemarin-kemarin tidaklah pulang larut malam, kini kembali jarang makan malam di rumah. Bahkan Naruto kerap kali memergoki Sasuke pulang pada dini hari, ketika Kyuubi dan penghuni lainnya sudah tertidur lelap.

Lalu, bagaimana kondisi Kyuubi dan Itachi sendiri?

Sekarang Naruto entah harus menyalahkan siapa atas semua kekacauan di keluarga ini. Baik Kyuubi maupun Itachi semakin leluasa memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka saat Sasuke jarang sekali di rumah, dan Naruto tidak mengambil tindakan seperti biasanya. Naruto terlalu bingung untuk memulai penyelesaian masalah ini darimana, dan apa yang harus diselesaikan lebih dulu.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Naruto lagi-lagi disambut oleh sekumpulan serangga di depan jendela yang sudah siap menyerbunya. Bahkan serangga itu mulai saling membunuh seperti terhipnotis oleh bau Naruto. Merasa ketakutan Naruto cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia hendak menggosok tubuhnya seperti biasa, ketika cadangan sabun yang dimilikinya habis, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sama sekali belum meneleponnya. Astaga! Kenapa saat penting seperti ini mereka malah tidak perhatian?! Naruto dibuat bingung oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto merasa frustasi di pagi ini. Bau tubuhnya semakin menguat, sedangkan sabun biasa hanya bisa menutupi bau tubuh aslinya selama satu jam. Ia sangat takut untuk keluar kamar, bahkan sekadar mengambil makanan. Di pagi hari ini, semenjak sabunnya habis, ia lebih memilih untuk mengunci diri di dalam kamar, ketika orang-orang di luar sana mulai khawatir dengan kondisinya yang tidak kunjung menampakan wujudnya. Bahkan Kyuubi pun mulai mengkhawatirkan Naruto, dan memilih untuk berkunjung ke kamar Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kyuubi mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dari dalam sana. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, memilih bergelut di dalam kain hangat tersebut. Tidak mau ada serangga malam ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Naruto mematikan lampu kamarnya, hingga kamarnya menjadi gelap, saat gorden sama sekali tidak dibuka.

"Aku, kak! Kyuubi," jawab sang adik.

Naruto menghempaskan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia melangkah malas menuju pintu dan membuka pintu di hadapannya, kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk masuk.

Kyuubi hendak memasuki kamar Naruto saat hidungnya mencium bau manis yang sangat pekat. Kyuubi pun menatap Naruto dan nyaris meloncat ke arah tubuh kakaknya untuk menjilati tubuh sang kakak. Gila, bau apa ini? Kenapa kakaknya bisa mengeluarkan aroma seharum ini? Ah, jangan-jangan ini pewangi baru yang dibeli kakaknya? Tetapi, ini bukan pewangi! Kyuubi yakin aroma ini berasal dari tubuh Naruto.

"Bau apa ini, Kak?" tanya Kyuubi, bingung.

Naruto melangkah ke arah kasurnya, kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur. "Aroma tubuhku," lirih Naruto, terdengar frustasi.

"Aroma tubuh?" beo Kyuubi. "Semanis ini?" lanjutnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Layaknya orang bego Kyuubi hanya menatap Naruto bingung. Kyuubi hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kembali, saat aroma yang dikeluarkan kakaknya semakin menggelitik indera penciumannya. Kyuubi merasa aroma yang dikeluarkan Naruto begitu menggoda, dan meransang otaknya. Kyuubi pun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya. Namun, aroma gila yang terus menusuk hidungnya itu membuat Kyuubi… teransang. Sang pemuda pun merasa bagian privasinya mulai bangkit, tergoda oleh Naruto.

Kyuubi memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto, khawatir, ketika gelagat Kyuubi seperti orang sakit.

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi sembari bangkit dari atas kasur dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"A—aku baik-baik saja, Kak," ujar Kyuubi melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau jaga jarak denganku!" pinta Kyuubi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa tubuh Kyuubi.

"Kak, hentikan!" perintah Kyuubi. "Jangan mende—

Terlambat.

Naruto sudah menyentuh kening Kyuubi.

Dan?

Bruk!

Tidak berpikir panjang lagi Kyuubi langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur, kemudian memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kakak tanpa menunggu waktu, dan peduli siapa orang yang kini diserangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu untuk rapat, akhirnya Itachi bisa pulang ke rumah juga. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya. Rumah yang selalu ramai dengan keberadaan Kyuubi dan Naruto kini terasa lenggang. Itachi yang baru saja tiba merasa kesepian, dan heran. Iapun menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Kyuubi yang biasanya menyambutnya seperti seorang istri yang sangat menantikan kepulangan suaminya dari kantor. Ah, indahnya hayalan ini. Ia benar-benar berharap memiliki sosok pasangan seperti Kyuubi, dan selagi menanti sosok tersebut, Itachi bisa bermain-main dengan suami adiknya untuk sementara waktu, bukan?

"Aku pulang," ujar Itachi sembari menelusuri kediamannya, mencari sosok bersurai merah atau pirang. "Kyuubi, Naruto?" tanya Itachi ketika kedua sosok tersebut tidak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dua pemuda itu membuat Itachi heran, berpikir Kyuubi dan Naruto sedang beristirahat di dalam kamar, Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Kyuubi terlebih dahulu. Ia mencari sosok Kyuubi yang satu kamar dengan sang adik di dalam kediaman itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Kyuubi tetap saja belum ditemukan.

"Dimana mereka?" Itachi mulai melangkah ke arah kamar Naruto.

Itachi hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto saat dia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar tersebut. Merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut, Itachi pun mulai memegang knop pintu, dan spontan langsung mendorong pintu. "Naruto, Kyuubi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" seru Itachi sembari menatap ke dalam. Kedua matanya pun menatap horor saat melihat posisi Naruto dan Kyuubi sekarang.

Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, posisi Kyuubi kini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ia diikat secara erat oleh selimut dan sprei Naruto. Selain itu, Kyuubi terus meronta, meminta dilepas, ketika mulutnya dibungkam oleh kaos kaki bersih Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri duduk di atas lantai, dengan punggung bersandar pada kasur, tampak kelelahan. A—apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apakah mereka sedang bermain ikat-ikatan? Itachi bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa i—aroma apa ini?!" seru Itachi yang untuk pertama kalinya mencium aroma sekuat ini. Aroma ini benar-benar manis, dan nyaris membuat Itachi menggila.

"Keluar…," bisik Naruto, memerintah Itachi untuk keluar. Ia tidak tahu caranya untuk menghadang Itachi, jika sang pemuda pun kehilangan kerasionalannya.

Itachi tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Aku bilang keluar!" teriak Naruto, kesal. "Kita akan berbicara berdua nanti," lanjut Naruto. "Setelah aku mandi dan bau menjijikan ini menghilang."

Dari cara Naruto berucap, Itachi dapat menarik kesimpulan jika aroma tersebut berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Sang pemuda yang mengerti jika Naruto harus menyelesaikan masalahnya memilih untuk mundur, keluar dari kamar, membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan masalahnya sebelum mereka berdua bisa berbicara secara empat mata.

.

.

.

Itachi baru saja selesai mandi, dan memakai pakaian santainya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. Tahu siapa yang bertamu ke dalam kamarnya, dengan segera Itachi langsung membuka pintu tersebut, dan menyambut sosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri di depan pintunya, hendak berbicara secara berdua dengan sang Uchiha.

"Silahkan, masuk!" Itachi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Itachi menatap tubuh Naruto. Sama seperti dirinya, Naruto baru saja mandi, dengan menggunakan sabun dan pewangi yang sepertinya dengan jumlah sangat banyak, hingga bau tubuh Naruto yang pekat itu sudah tidak tercium. Itachi pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Jadi?" tanya Itachi. Itachi memandang Naruto yang duduk di pinggir kasur.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku akan pulang," Naruto berbicara dengan nada tidak rela.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak kerasan di sini?" tanya Itachi. Ia berpikir pasti rumah ini akan kembali seperti dulu jika tidak ada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mereka."

Tidak perlu memiliki kepintaran seperti seorang Uchiha untuk mengetahui kegusaran di dalam hati Naruto. Itachi dapat menduga jika kepulangan Naruto sekarang pasti ada hubungannya dengan bau tubuh Naruto. Itachi pun menghela nafas. Ia ingin meminta Naruto untuk tinggal beberapa lama lagi, tetapi memang sepertinya Naruto butuh bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan mendiskusikan masalah dirinya tersebut.

"Kedatanganmu selalu dinantikan di tempat ini," ujar Itachi. "Kapanpun kau ingin datang, pintu Kediaman Uchiha selalu terbuka."

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan Itachi. Jujur saja, Naruto tidaklah benci pada Itachi. Ia hanya merasa kesal pada sikap tidak bijaksana Itachi. Terlepas dari itu semua, Itachi merupakan orang yang ramah dan selalu bisa berbicara manis. Ah, mungkin hal tersebut yang membuat Kyuubi merasa nyaman dengan Itachi. Oh, ya, urusan Itachi dan Kyuubi… kenapa Naruto tidak menyelesaikannya sekarang?

"Aku sudah tahu hubungan adikku dan dirimu," ujar Naruto, menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Lalu?"

"Aku tahu, apa yang kalian lakukan di belakang Sasuke," bisik Naruto, seolah takut akan ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. "Aku harap kalian berhenti melakukan tersebut, dan berhubunganlah dengan cara yang normal," lanjut Naruto. "Sebelum aku pergi dari tempat ini, aku ingin sekali menyelesaikan hubungan di antara kalian bertiga ini. Aku tidak ingin Kyuubi menjadi perusak hubungan persaudaraan di antara kalian. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku kacau hanya masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi di antara kita."

Ucapan panjang lebar Naruto membuat Itachi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau pun menyukai adikku, bukan?" tanya Itachi, membuat jantung Naruto mencelos seketika. "Bersikaplah jujur, kita berada di posisi yang sama sekarang. Tatapanmu ketika menatap adikku tidak bisa berbohong. Kau terlalu polos dan terlalu tidak berpengalaman untuk bisa menutupi tatapan cinta tersebut."

Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana Itachi bisa menyelami perasaannya, padahal Naruto sudah menutupi perasaannya sebaik mungkin. Benar. Naruto telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang sangat paham pada dirinya, dan mengerti akan seluruh pola pikirnya. Naruto sempat merasa cemburu atas kemujuran adiknya, dan ia merasa kesal pada Kyuubi yang menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Sasuke, dan orang yang selalu diinginkan Naruto. Namun, apa boleh buat. Takdir berkata lain. Naruto tidaklah mungkin memiliki Sasuke.

"Ya. Akan tetapi berbeda dari dirimu, aku bisa menekan perasaanku dengan sebaik mungkin," bisik Naruto, sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit. "Aku terlalu punya hati untuk merusak kebahagiaan orang lain dan membuat kedua orang tuaku kecewa."

Itachi terkekeh pelan saat mendengar sindiran Naruto. "Aku tidaklah sehebat dirimu. Aku tidak akan bisa menekan perasaanku jika aku sudah tertarik dengan seseorang," Itachi menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Kau orang yang hebat," ujar sang Uchiha sembari mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyambut pujian Itachi dengan senyuman kecut. "Jadi…," bisik Naruto. "Apakah kau bersedia menuruti keinginan terakhirku sebelum aku pergi dari tempat ini?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Sepertinya kau salah menilai seseorang di sini," Itachi mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Ia berjongkok di atas lantai, menatap Naruto yang masih duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut. "Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa diminta dengan mudah, jika tidak ada untungnya bagiku," ujar Itachi.

Naruto mengerti arti ucapan Itachi. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto, paham benar maksud Itachi.

"Satu ciuman di bibir sepertinya cukup untuk menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuh adikmu," Itachi menatap Naruto dengan penuh tantangan.

Kedua Naruto membulat, namun tatapan Naruto tersebut perlahan menyendu, dan secara polosnya sang pemuda pun memegang bagian belakang kepala Itachi.

Hanya berharap masalah di kediaman Uchiha ini selesai dengan satu buah ciuman, Naruto pun memagutkan bibirnya, saat Itachi memejamkan matanya—menikmati ciuman manis, tidak menuntut dan hanya dipenuhi oleh kebutuhan. Mata Naruto yang tidak kunjung terpejam pun menatap ke arah pintu. Sekilas, ia menatap sosok Sasuke yang menonton dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Itachi sebelum mata Naruto terpejam, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi selanjutnya dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah aku lakukan?

.

.

.

Tidak peduli dirinya belum diperintah pulang oleh kedua orang tuanya, atau orang tuanya masih di Hongkong, Naruto memutuskan untuk membereskan pakaiannya, memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, dan pulang pada beberapa hari kemudian.

Usai memasukan baju terakhir, Naruto berniat untuk membicarakan kepergiannya pada Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Mau bagaimanapun, ia tidak hanya berurusan dengan Itachi di tempat ini, melainkan dengan Kyuubi dan adik iparnya. Naruto pun menghela nafas. Ia hendak mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah sebelum beranjak ke bawah dan menyantap makan malam secara cepat. Ia harus melakukan semuanya sebelum baunya kembali.

Saat Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya, pikirannya mulai berkelana kemana-mana. Ia harus memutar otak agar di pesawat, dan di angkutan umum nanti, baunya tidaklah muncul. Ia harus memikirkan banyak strategi agar bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, dan jangan sampai dia sudah diperkosa lebih dulu sebelum tiba di kediamannya. Bisa gila dia jika hal itu terjadi.

Naruto pun beranjak dari kasur, dan menaruh handuknya di keranjang cuci. Ia melangkah ke arah cermin, memastikan penampilannya tidaklah kusut, atau jangan sampai satu orang pun menyadari ia sedang galau.

Usai menyiapkan diri untuk makan malam, dan bertemu dengan Kyuubi (karena Sasuke lagi-lagi lembur), Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri anak tangga. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tv saat melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak diinginkannya untuk sekarang ini. Naruto pun menggertakan giginya, dan tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat, merasa muak dengan dua pemuda di hadapannya.

Kehilangan akal sehatnya dan merasa dipermainkan, Naruto langsung menghampiri Itachi, dan menarik tubuh Itachi yang sibuk menjamah tubuh sang adik di atas karpet wol. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Naruto seperti kesetanan. Ia mendorong Itachi yang masih bingung dengan kemarahan Naruto.

"Naruto?" dengan ekspresi tanpa dosanya Itachi menatap Naruto yang wajahnya memerah, menahan amarah. Naruto benar-benar ingin meninju wajah Itachi dengan jurus tinjunya.

"K—kau!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Itachi yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh adikku," Naruto menggertakan giginya, "Dan baru saja kau berjanji kurang dari 48 jam, kau melanggar janji tersebut, Brengsek!"

Tidak mau repot-repot merapihkan bajunya saat berbicara dengan Naruto, Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak dari atas karpet dengan ekspresi malas. Ia mendekat ke arah Itachi, kemudian berdiri di samping sang pemuda. Penampilan Kyuubi yang kacau balau, dan ekspresi Kyuubi yang tidak merasa bersalah membuat Naruto geram. Kali ini Naruto tidak dapat lagi mentoleri sikap kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan dua orang gila tidak punya hati ini!

"Sudahlah, Kak," ujar Kyuubi dengan nada malas. "Jangan ikut campur urusan kami. Jika kau ingin pulang, maka pulanglah dengan tenang. Kami tidak pernah berharap urusan kami harus dibumbui dengan drama milikmu."

Dr—drama?!

Kedua mata Naruto melotot.

"Drama?! Kau bilang kemarahanku ini semua drama?!" seru Naruto, tidak percaya adiknya bisa berkata seperti ini.

Seolah sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kemarahan Naruto, Kyuubi memilih untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Itachi. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada sang pemuda, ketika Itachi merespon dengan baik sikap nakal Kyuubi. Seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, kedua pemuda itupun kembali saling membelai. Itachi yang sangat mahir memanjakan Kyuubi, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuubi, kemudian menarik tubuh Kyuubi agar lebih menempel pada tubuhnya.

Itachi yang sibuk memanjakan Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang hanya bisa berdiri seperti orang bodoh. "Kau terlalu naïf, Naruto," Itachi tersenyum sembari mencium Kyuubi, kini tangannya bergerak ke arah tengah selangkangan Kyuubi. "Kau pikir, kenikmatan yang diberikan adikmu bisa digantikan hanya dengan ciuman singkat seperti itu?"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar benci kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang bisa seenaknya, vulgar, dan benar-benar tidak tahu adab. "Kau..," Naruto harus ekstra menahan kesabarannya. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau kata—

"Tadaima," suara bariton yang sangat dikenal Naruto terdengar dari arah pintu rumah. Naruto pun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya di saat mendengar suara tersebut.

Suara ketukan sepatu fantovel semakin terdengar. Naruto berharap kedua pemuda gila di hadapannya berhenti bercumbu. Namun, harapan Naruto hanyalah hayalan belaka. Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi tidak mau ada yang berhenti untuk saling memanjakan.

"Ka—kalian!" Naruto histeris. Tidak percaya dua pemuda gila di hadapannya masih saja saling menyentuh. "Hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Naruto berusaha memisahkan Itachi dan Kyuubi. "Dia sudah pulang!" lanjutnya. "Apakah kau ingin adikmu tersakiti!" Naruto semakin panik, terlebih Sasuke sudah mulai menaiki tangga. "ITACHI, SIALAN! HENTIKAN!"

Untuk kali ini Itachi berhenti memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuubi. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi dengan erat. "Tersakiti?" beo Itachi. "Sepertinya itu adalah ide yang bagus. Memang sebaiknya kita akhiri saja drama kucing-kucingan ini, dan mulai membuka topeng kita masing-masing, sehingga semua hal menjadi jelas, tanpa peduli siapa yang akan tersakiti," lanjut Itachi.

Naruto menggeleng, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi. Memang Naruto pun ingin semua kejujuran muncul di permukaan. Namun, menyakiti salah satu pihak, terutama Sasuke, merupakan pilihan terakhir bagi Naruto. Ya, perlu Naruto akui, Naruto sama sekali tidak punya hati melihat Sasuke tersakiti. Ia tidak memiliki hati melihat kekecewaan di dalam diri Sasuke, terlebih kecewa karena ulah adiknya.

Belum saja Naruto membalas ucapan Itachi, sang Uchiha sudah menarik Kyuubi, dan mendorong Kyuubi ke atas sofa. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Itachi menindih Kyuubi, dan mulai melucuti pakaian Kyuubi, saat sang Namikaze dengan senang hati memberikan dirinya pada Itachi. Bahkan Kyuubi mengangkat tubuhnya, meminta Itachi untuk melepas pakaiannya, sehingga tubuh mereka yang bertelanjang bisa saling berbagi kehangatan.

Tangan Itachi yang nakal mulai bergerak. Ia mulai menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Kyuubi, megenggam sesuatu yang mengeras di dalam sana, batang kejantanan Kyuubi. Itachi meremas kejantanan yang sudah mengeras tersebut, hingga membuat Kyuubi mendesah, dengan dada yang membusung, dan Itachi yang merasa gemas dengan ekspresi Kyuubi sekarang ini langsung meraup puting kemerahan favorit sang Uchiha.

" _More_ … Chi..," pinta Kyuubi tanpa rasa malu.

Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menatap ngeri tingkah laku barbar dua pemuda di hadapannya, terlebih saat Itachi mulai menjilati tubuh Kyuubi, dan membuka celana Kyuubi secara perlahan, berniat melahap area sensitif Kyuubi. Bahkan, sikap Kyuubi dan Itachi membuat Naruto melupakan sejenak jika jarak Sasuke semakin dekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Tadaima..," suara Sasuke yang begitu dekat dan nyata membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan horor.

Kedua mata biru Naruto terbelalak. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Sasuke. Naruto pun menatap ke arah dua pemuda yang masih saja bergumul, seolah tidak mempedulikan apapun, bahkan jika Sasuke membunuh mereka berdua sekalipun. Kemudian, untuk sekali lagi Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke bisa mengerti dan berlapang dada dengan keadaan ini.

"Sa—Sasuke, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," ujar Naruto, berharap Sasuke yang hanya memasang ekspresi poker face ini tidak meledak dan memutuskan untuk melempar Kyuubi dan Itachi keluar jendela lantai ini.

Kyuubi yang kejantanannya sedang dikulum oleh Itachi sibuk menggeram dan menjambak rambut Uchiha sulung. Seluruh pakaiannya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kini ia hanyalah seorang pemuda tanpa berpakaian yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya—tanpa tahu malu—di hadapan Naruto. Kyuubi pun dengan seenaknya menaik-turunkan kepala Itachi, membuat sang Uchiha melahap utuh area terlarangnya, saat mulut Itachi sudah dipenuhi oleh precum Kyuubi, hingga precum tersebut mengalir ke dagunya.

Pemandangan di hadapan Naruto membuat sang pemuda ingin sekali meminjam koleksi senjata api milik Deidara, dan menembak Kyuubi.

Salah satu mata Kyuubi yang terpejam membuka sebelah. Ia menatap sayu Sasuke dan tersenyum menantang di hadapan Sasuke. Tanpa sungkan, Kyuubi mengeluarkan suara menggodanya, membuat suasana di dalam ruangan ini sangat ramai. "Ahhhh.. ahhhh.. okaeri, Sa—Ahhh.. Sasuke…," Kyuubi sengaja mendesahkan nama suaminya. "Ahhh.. Tachi… nikmat sekali..," hisapan Itachi pada kejantanan Kyuubi membuat sang Namikaze melupakan segalanya, seolah melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak percaya adiknya bisa sebiadab ini. Parah. Kyuubi benar-benar sakit jiwa. Bagaimana bisa dia mendesah di bawah tindihan orang lain, ketika suaminya menontonnya? Naruto menatap khawatir Sasuke. Pemuda yang tanpa ekspresi tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah Kyuubi dan Itachi. Langkahnya terdengar berat, dan berhati-hati, membuat Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa.

Bagaimana ini?

Naruto yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa—ketika kedua pemuda berdosa masih terus saja menikmati dosa mereka itu—memilih menghadang Sasuke. Namun, tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasuke yang masih berekspresi dingin itu berhasil melewati Naruto, kemudian mendekat ke arah Itachi dan Kyuubi. Sasuke menatap kedua pemuda yang saling memanjakan itu.

Naruto yang masih menyayangi adiknya itu cepat-cepat menyusul Sasuke. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke, tenang! Kita bicarakan ini semua secara keke—

Lepas!

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau jangan marah du—

Senyum.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Naruto heran dengan ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini. Naruto bahkan sedikit mundur, sadar aura Sasuke kini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sa—Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"He-eh, jadi kalian sudah bermain berapa kali tanpaku?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto bingung.

Bermain berapa kali tanpanya?

Naruto berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

Seperti tersambar petir, Naruto hanya bisa berperilaku layaknya orang tolol sedunia untuk saat ini. Ia hanya bisa diam di tempat dan sulit berkekspresi saat Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuubi, kemudian memagutkan bibirnya dengan sang suami. Seperti kelaparan, Sasuke mengeyot, bahkan menarik bibir Kyuubi, hingga bunyi peraduan gigi serta hisapan pun mulai mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

"Astaga…," bisik Naruto yang bingung dengan kejadian ini.

"Mhmmm… Sasuke… entahlah…Hhnnnn…Tachi..," Kyuubi yang mendapatkan serangan dari dua arah saat Sasuke mengelus putingnya hanya bisa mendesah. Ia benar-benar merindukan posisi seperti ini.

"Hmmm..," Sasuke bergumam sebelum menarik bibir Kyuubi, dan melepas perpagutan di antara mereka berdua. Iapun mengelus pipi Kyuubi yang menatapnya sayu.

Seketika kepala Naruto sangat sakit. Ia seperti terkena efek disorientasi. "… Ini pasti bercanda," Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. "Se—sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di sini? Ka—kau kenapa tidak marah pada saat suamimu dijamah oleh kakakmu sendiri?!" pekik Naruto yang tidak mengerti apapun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di kediaman ini.

Layaknya hantu alias tidak terlihat sama sekali, Sasuke seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia malah mendekat ke arah sang kakak, kemudian menatap sang kakak. Seperti kucing hitam penggoda, Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah kuping kakaknya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Sasuke sembari menjilat cuping sang kakak. "Apakah nikmat seperti biasanya?" baik Itachi dan Sasuke tertawa kecil, saling menggoda antara satu dengan lainnya.

Darn!

Oh, damn!

Naruto berharap bisa pingsan sekarang juga. Ia tidak tahu harus mual atau bagaimana saat Itachi melepas kejantanan Kyuubi, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Sasuke. Tidak ada perasaan mual sama sekali, baik Itachi dan Sasuke saling melilitkan lidah mereka, berbagi rasa Kyuubi, seolah cairan Kyuubi merupakan cairan terlezat di dunia. Sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri, hanya bisa tersenyum puas, menikmati pemandangan make love di antara dua orang yang dicintainya.

"Kalian gila!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dan tidak mau lagi melihat atau mendengar suara apapun, Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa, menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang akan dilakukan penghuni rumah ini. Ia ingin keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga.

.

.

BRAK!

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Tidak peduli waktu sudah malam, dan kemungkinan besar sulit sekali menemukan kendaraan umum di malam hari seperti ini, Naruto mulai membereskan seluruh pakaiannya yang masih tersisa di luar. Ia memasukan barang-barangnya yang masih tersisa ke dalam tas dengan asal, sangat tergesa-gesa, sangat muak untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Sesekali Naruto menghembuskan nafas kemarahan, masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu.

Naruto tidak mau menjawab siapapun yang mengetuk pintu itu. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu pulang ke rumah, dan melupakan dirinya tengah memiliki adik bernama Kyuubi Namikaze.

"Naruto, boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu sana.

Naruto memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Iapun hendak memasukan charger ponselnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tidak mau repot-repot melihat orang yang berkunjung ke dalam kamarnya, Naruto menyibukan dirinya dengan barang-barangnya yang harus segera dia angkut. Sial! Kenapa begitu banyak barang yang belum dia masukan? Seingat dia, dia sudah membereskan sebagian barangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto tetap diam, enggan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan pemuda ini.

"Naruto, aku bertanya padamu!" ujar Sasuke sembari menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto," tegur Sasuke sekali lagi. "Naruto, kau dengar tidak?!" Sasuke menarik pundak Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze menghadap dirinya.

"APA?!" raung Naruto yang tersulut emosinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke. "Ada apa lagi?!" teriak Naruto dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam," ujar Sasuke dengan sikap tenangnya.

Naruto mulai mengsletingkan tas kopernya. "Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Naruto.

"Tentu saja menjadi urusanku ketika kau merupakan tamu kediamanku," jawab Sasuke saat matanya fokus dengan gerakan Naruto yang begitu kasar, seolah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tas berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas kasur tersebut. "Naruto, dengarkan aku!" perintah Sasuke, namun Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. "Naruto, bisakah kita bicarakan semuanya seben—

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIBICARAKAN!" lagi-lagi Naruto berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ajaran orang tuanya tentang kesabaran. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Sekarang terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Anggap saja aku tidak tahu, dan tidak pernah melihatnya. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengenal kalian, dan pernah memiliki adik bernama KYUUBI! AKU BENCI KALIAN BERTIGA! KALIAN HANYALAH ORANG-ORANG SAKIT YANG MENJIJIKAN!"

Naruto berhasil menutup tasnya. Kemudian ia mulai menarik tasnya dari atas kasur, dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia melangkah selangkah demi selangkah menuju pintu kamar sembari menyeret tas tersebut. Seiring perjalanan menuju pintu itu, hati Naruto seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Pemandangan gila tadi benar-benar menyayat sekaligus menyakiti hatinya. Kenapa dia begitu kesal saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya berciuman seperti itu? Apakah bagi orang-orang berciuman seperti itu sangat mudah?!

"Kaulah yang aku cintai," suara Sasuke mengusik keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Bahkan jauh sebelum mengenal Kyuubi, jauh sebelum aku sukses seperti sekarang, jauh sebelum aku mengalami hal-hal gila ini, aku sudah mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke dengan suara getir penuh kesungguhan.

Ucapan Sasuke, Naruto anggap sebagai angin lalu. Sasuke adalah orang munafik. Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk percaya padanya.

"Namun, kau tahu? Kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu? Hanyalah seperti kesempatan manusia bisa menemukan air di matahari," Sasuke menerawang, menatap punggung Naruto. "Bagiku itu sangat mustahil."

Mu—mustahil?

Akhirnya Naruto tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menatap sang Uchiha, iapun hanya memunggungi Sasuke saja di dalam diamnya.

"Pasti tidak akan pernah bisa kau bayangkan, kapan aku mengenalmu? Aku mengenalmu, bahkan sebelum puberitas menyerang diriku. Aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya saat aku memasuki Sekolah Dasar yang sama denganmu," lanjut Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. "Saat itu aku hanya bisa menatap seorang anak yang paling berkilau di antara semua anak di sekolah tersebut. Ia sangat mengagumkan. Semua hal seperti bisa diraih olehnya, sehingga untuk bisa menyeimbangi dirinya saja aku harus mengorbankan banyak waktu termasuk waktu bermain diriku," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Namun, sayang… kehebatannya tidaklah sama dengan kepribadiannya. Dibandingkan dari teman-temannya yang lain, ia adalah orang paling sombong yang pernah aku kenal."

Naruto meremas bagian genggaman tas tersebut dengan erat, melampiaskan emosinya pada tas tersebut. Siapa yang Sasuke ceritakan? Dirinya? Tidak mungkin! Naruto tidak pernah mendengar anak yang bernama Sasuke pada saat di sekolah sana. Ah, apakah memang Sasuke ada di sana, tetapi Naruto tidak mengenalnya, berhubung sejak lahir, penjagaan untuk Naruto begitu ketat. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto getir. "Awalnya aku mengira seperti itu, namun tetap saja aku tertarik padanya, hingga tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar juga aku mulai mempelajari dirinya," Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Setelah aku mengenal cukup baik dirinya, walau dari kejauhan, aku tersadar, ia bukanlah anak yang sombong, melainkan seorang anak yang kesepian. Seorang anak yang entah mengapa… tidak dapat memilih teman sekehendak hatinya," Sasuke menatap lantai di hadapannya. "Ya, aku terus memperhatikannya, hingga pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa memperhatikannya kembali. Aku yang bertekad ingin menjadi temannya di suatu saat nanti, terpaksa menunda keinginanku dahulu dan ikut kedua orang tuaku yang akan membuka bisnis baru jauh dari tempat anak tersebut berada."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencari kata-kata yang baik, dan bisa dilontarkan pada Naruto yang sedang sangat marah pada dirinya. Saat mengenang masa-masa kecilnya itu, hatinya terasa sakit. Sasuke mengingat, dirinya harus ekstra menahan tangis saat akan meninggalkan sekolahnya tersebut. Ya, dia harus menahan kesedihannya saat dia harus meninggalkan sosok yang benar-benar ingin dikenalnya.

"Namun… aku tidak melupakan keinginan tersebut. Ambisiku terus aku simpan baik-baik, hingga aku kembali ke tempat anak itu berada, dan mulai mencari informasi lebih jauh mengenai dirinya. Memang sesuai dugaanku, anak tersebut tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat, semakin mengagumkan. Akan tetapi… tetap saja, dia tumbuh dengan keadaan yang sama. Dia tetap terlihat kesepian. Dia tetap terlibat masalah yang sama. Dia tetap tidak bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri," lirih Sasuke. Kedua matanya kosong, membayangkan perasaan orang yang ingin dikenalnya itu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ucapan Sasuke membuat dirinya bingung sekaligus emosi. Ia tidak ingin mengakui ucapan Sasuke benar, jika dirinya kesepian. Namun, diapun merasa sesuatu yang selama ini dipendam oleh dirinya mulai timbul.

"Segala cara aku lakukan agar bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, namun tidak ada celah sedikit pun agar bisa mendekat ke arah dirinya, ketika teman-temannya pun seperti bodyguard baginya. Segala hal aku lakukan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ya semua nihil, kecuali… saat aku bertemu dengan Kyuubi. Aku memanfaatkan dirinya agar bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, dan berinteraksi denganmu. Ya, aku terus mencoba, tetapi seperti biasanya… segala hal yang berurusan denganmu seolah ditiadakan. Kau benar-benar orang paling sulit tersentuh yang pernah aku temui," ujar Sasuke, memberi statement pada Naruto secara langsung.

"….," Naruto tidak dapat membantah ucapan benar Sasuke. Memang benar, orang tuanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok yang tidak bisa tersentuh.

"Pada akhirnya, akupun membuat keputusan gila. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melamar anak pertama dari keluarga Namikaze dengan alasan kerja sama bisnis, dan berharap kaulah yang muncul. Aku berharap saat itu aku bisa bertatap muka denganmu, walau lamaranku akan ditolak. Aku berharap bisa berbincang-bincang denganmu walau hanya sebentar. Namun, tidak disangka, seolah kau itu tidak pernah ada di daftar anak Namikaze, ayahmu yang mengira aku membidik Kyuubi, malah menawarkan Kyuubi sebagai calonku," Sasuke mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, dan kegilaan Minato. "Dan seperti yang kau ketahui… aku terjebak di dalam permainanku sendiri."

Ingatan Naruto kembali ke dalam peristiwa pelamaran itu. Naruto sempat mendengar jika seseorang telah melamar Kyuubi, tetapi Naruto tidak menyangka orang yang dilamar itu adalah anak pertama dari Namikaze, bukan Kyuubi. Ya, seharusnya orang yang berada di samping Sasuke itu adalah Naruto, bukan? Bukan adiknya yang telah berselingkuh dengan Itachi!

"Namun!" Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto tajam. "Harapanku tidaklah sirna begitu saja. Aku berharap, dengan menikahi Kyuubi, bisa berhubungan denganmu, walaupun…. Hanya sebatas kakak adik. Tetapi, lucunya, jangankan berbincang-bincang, pada acara pernikahan adikmu saja kau tidak hadir. Kau benar-benar seperti tidak pernah ada di dunia ini," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, saat itulah aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu. Bertemu denganmu hanyalah imajinasi gilaku saja. Aku hanya memiliki ambisi tidak jelas, sehingga akupun memutuskan untuk memainkan semua permainan ini."

Pe—permainan?

Permainan apa?

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku yang tidak mencintai Kyuubi, tahu jika kakakku tertarik dengan Kyuubi sekaligus merasa kasihan pada adikmu itu karena sikapku yang acuh padanya. Ya, bahkan pada saat malam pertama aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh suamiku, aku membiarkan kakakku lah yang menyentuhnya, ketika seperti orang bodohnya, aku patah hati di hari seharusnya aku bahagia—malam pertamaku," bisik Sasuke, dengan nada sangat rendah. "Aku membiarkan pengantinku dinikmati oleh orang lain saat aku hanya bisa dibayangi olehmu, menghayalkan orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku kenal," Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Hingga pada akhirnya berkat dukungan kakakku, dan Kyuubi, aku kembali bangkit, dan mulai membuka diri pada mereka berdua, dan ikut serta ke dalam hubungan mereka."

Naruto sekarang mengerti darimana kegilaan Sasuke, dan dua orang itu dimulai. Rupanya Sasuke melampiaskan segala amarahnya pada hubungan ini. Ia melakukan hubungan secara bertiga seperti ini karena rasa kesal pada dirinya. Naruto menjadi bingung. Apakah ini semua karangan Sasuke saja, atau ini semua nyata. Tetapi jika bohong… mana mungkin bisa terdengar nyata seperti ini?

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Saat itu perasaanku padamu aku anggap sudah selesai, hingga tanpa diduga-duga, entah mimpi apa aku di malam itu, kau memunculkan wujudmu dengan sangat polosnya, tidak mengerti apapun yang terjadi di kediaman ini," Sasuke tertawa mengejek. Mencemooh ekspresi Naruto yang selalu terlihat tidak merasa bersalah. "Saat itu aku berusaha menekan perasaanku, tetapi sangat nihil. Semakin melihatmu, perasaan yang lama aku pendam semakin muncul kepermukaan, dan menggerogoti logikaku."

Lagi-lagi pikiran Naruto kembali pada kejadian di ruang baca sekaligus taman rahasia. Pantas saja Sasuke selalu mencoba mendekati dirinya. Rupanya, inilah penyebabnya.

"Bahkan, saat pembicaraan kita di ruang baca mengenai Kyuubi, aku terpaksa menggunakan Kyuubi sebagai alat untuk memuaskan keinginanku agar tidak memilikimu detik juga," ternyata dugaan Naruto benar. "Ya, bersama denganmu, saat menyimpan rahasia semua ini sangat berat bagiku, hingga tadi, Kyuubi dan Itachi berusaha membantuku," Sasuke tahu dengan pasti Kyuubi dan Itachi mencoba membuka jalan bagi Sasuke agar bisa menjelaskan semua ini dengan drama tadi. "Mereka berusaha agar aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan semuanya padamu, hingga mereka bertindak kurang ajar seperti itu di hadapanmu."

"…," Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa atas sikap adiknya dan dua Uchiha ini.

Hening.

Suasana hening saat Sasuke selesai bercerita. Sasuke diam, menanti respon dari Naruto. Ya, dia menanti ucapan Naruto, ketika Naruto hanya diam saja. Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang baik, Sasuke pun menghela nafas lelah, menyerah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Semua telah aku ungkapku. Entah apa yang sekarang ada di pikiranmu, pada intinya, urusan perasaanku telah selesai. Aku harap dengan kejujuranku ini, aku tidak lagi terkunci di dalam rasa penasaran yang sama," Sasuke memutuskan untuk mundur, dan mulai menatap hidupnya ke arah yang lebih baik. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku telah memerintahkan sopir dan pilotku untuk mengantarmu ke kediamanmu," lanjut Sasuke. Sang Uchiha pun membalikan badannya, hendak ke balkon untuk mencari udara segar di luar sana. "Jika kau memang ingin pulang, maka inilah wak—

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku pada Tousan dan Kaasan." Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua memperlakukan aku secara tidak adil seperti ini," suara Naruto terdengar bergetar dan berat, tidak seperti biasanya. "Padahal aku memiliki hak seperti adik-adikku, dan teman-temanku, tetapi kenapa semua terdengar tidak adil bagiku," lirih Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk, dan tangan terkepal kuat. Dari arah belakang, Sasuke dapat melihat punggung Naruto bergetar hebat. "Seharusnya… akulah yang di posisi Kyuubi sekarang, ini, bukan?" tidak dapat menutupi rasa irinya, Naruto pun meracau tidak jelas. "Seharusnya, akulah yang berbahagia dan memiliki pasangan seperti dirimu!"

Sasuke menatap khawatir Naruto. Melihat tubuh Naruto yang semakin bergetar, dan suara asing dari bibir Naruto, Sasuke dapat mengetahui jika sang Namikaze pada akhirnya meluapkan emosinya. Tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya bersedih dan mengeluarkan air mata, sekesal apapun Sasuke pada Naruto, sang pemuda langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Dengan penuh kemesraan dan kasih sayang, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Tenanglah," Sasuke berbisik lembut. "Sudah aku katakan bukan, kau sudah menjadi anak baik selama dua puluh tahunan ini, jadi…," Sasuke mengecup pundak Naruto. "Menjadi anak nakal untuk berjam-jam ini tidak masalah, bukan?"

"Kau seharusnya menjadi milikku, bukan milik Kyuubi," Naruto berkata posesif.

Saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini, rasa nyaman dan terlindungi tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam seluruh tubuh Naruto. Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai bergerak. Ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan ragu, kemudian megenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Entah kenapa, saat seperti ini dada Naruto terasa sesak. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya ingin meledak, hingga Naruto tidak kuasa menahan dirinya, dan mulai meneteskan air matanya, melepaskan semua kesedihan yang selama ini dia rasakan pada Sasuke. Hanya pada Sasuke seseorang.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan dirinya berada di posisi Naruto. Sejak kecil Sasuke selalu dibebaskan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya. Berbeda dari Naruto yang terkekang, Sasuke benar-benar menata hidupnya sesuai dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, setidak mengerti apapun Sasuke terhadap posisi Naruto, Sasuke tetap merasakan perasaan sakit itu. Ia tetap bisa merasakan kerisauan Naruto selama ini, dan beban yang selama ini selalu dipendam Naruto.

"Tadi… kau bilang menit?" lirih Naruto, masih mencoba untuk tertawa dan mencairkan suasana.

"Kau salah dengar dikala itu," membantu Naruto untuk melupakan masalahnya, Sasuke menyambut baik lelucon Naruto. Ingin menatap Naruto lebih jauh sang Uchiha pun memutar tubuh Naruto.

Saat tubuhnya dibalikan, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Sasuke menahan nafas, dan langsung menarik Naruto, memagutkan bibirnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, dan peduli Naruto akan marah atau menghajarnya sekalipun.

"Kau salah dengar…," bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah pagutan bibir mereka sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Tidak sesuai dugaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menyambut serangan Sasuke dengan manis. Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, dan merapatkan tubuhnya, melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. Sang pemuda pun membiarkan Sasuke menuntun dirinya. Bahkan secara insting, Naruto mengerti keinginan Sasuke.

Di saat Sasuke mengelus bibirnya, dengan menurutnya Naruto membuka bibirnya secara perlahan, merasa canggung menerima sentuhan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke, walaupun Naruto yakin apa yang dilakukannya benar.

Secara teratur Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, hingga bagian belakang tubuh Naruto menabrak meja di belakangnya, meja yang digunakan Naruto untuk menaruh berkas-berkas, sekaligus buku bacaannya. Sasuke pun memegang kedua pipi Naruto, ia menekan bibirnya, memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka, seakan jarak yang begitu dekat di antara mereka ini masihlah belum cukup. Rasa rindu, penasaran, gairah, cinta, pun mengalir di seluruh tubuh mereka, terlampiaskan oleh ciuman ini. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke berharap waktu tidak akan pernah maju hanya untuk sekarang.

"Sasuke…," bisik Naruto saat tubuhnya terasa panas, terpengaruh oleh sentuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak ada niat memutus ciuman di antara mereka berdua mulai menelusuri bagian dalam mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya. Sasuke menyentuh setiap inchi di dalam mulut tersebut. Tanpa ingin kehilangan momen sedikit pun, Sasuke mengabsen setiap deret gigi sang Namikaze. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya bisa mendesah di bawah kendali Sasuke. Naruto yang baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi ini hanya bisa menikmati, dengan sesekali menggerakan lidahnya untuk menyentuh lidah sang Uchiha.

"Hmmnnnnn… Hnnnn… ahnnnn…," desah Naruto di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Kepolosan Naruto membuat Sasuke gemas. Ingin mengajarkan Naruto lebih banyak, Sasuke pun berinisiatif melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah sang Namikaze. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lidah Naruto, meminta Naruto untuk ikut menari dengannya. Sangat penurut. Dengan manisnya, Naruto mulai menekan-nekan lidah Sasuke, dan melilitkan lidahnya dengan sang Uchiha, mencoba melampiaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap titik sensitif lidah sang Uchiha.

Lambat-laun, air liur pun mulai mengalir di dagu Naruto. Sang pemuda tidak sanggup menampung air liur yang terhubung di antara mereka berdua. Merasakan tetes air di dagu Naruto, tanpa rasa jijik Sasuke menjilatnya, sebelum memasukan kembali lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto nyaris tersentak kaget dikala tubuhnya ditekan Sasuke hingga dia benar-benar menempel dengan meja. Tidak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak, Naruto memilih mendudukan tubuhnya di atas meja kerjanya, tanpa melepas pagutan bibirnya. Tubuhnya yang memanas, semakin panas dikala Sasuke mulai menyelusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam pakaian Naruto. Sasuke yang ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh Naruto mulai menggerakan kaos yang dikenakan Naruto ke atas, hendak merasakan kulit di dalam kaos tersebut.

Untuk menarik nafas, pada akhirnya Sasuke melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Ia langsung mengecup dagu Naruto, dan menelusuri dagu Naruto dengan lidahnya, hingga mencapai leher Naruto. "Tenanglah, malam ini akan aku tunjukan betapa aku menginginkanmu, Naruto," bisik Sasuke, ketika merasakan ketegangan di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke tahu, hal seperti ini pastilah baru pertama kali bagi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, mempercayakan semuanya pada Sasuke. "Maaf jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa," bisik Naruto saat Sasuke mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit lehernya. Reflek Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, memberi akses bagi Sasuke untuk memberi tanda di bagian sensitifnya tersebut.

 _Tentu saja itu yang aku inginkan!_

 _Menjadi orang pertama yang mengajarimu hal seperti ini…_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di leher Naruto.

"Kau tersenyum?" Naruto merasakan bibir Sasuke yang melengkung manis di lehernya. "Kau tersenyum, bukan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Saat matanya terpejam erat.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke—berdusta.

"Kau bo—Ahhhhnnnnn…," desah Naruto, berhenti berbicara dikala Sasuke menghisap lehernya dengan keras.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya mengejang untuk sesaat. Sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke tadi sangat menyakitkan sekaligus aneh. Tubuh Naruto bergetar, terlebih saat Sasuke menghisap tepat di nadi leher Naruto yang mengalirkan jutaan keping darah merah. Naruto pun mengggigit bibirnya, malu pada desahannya yang keras, sekaligus menakutkan.

"Tidak usah menahan suaramu," Sasuke yang mulai teransang berbicara dengan nada berat. "Suaramu indah, Naruto," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Seingat dia, baru Sasuke yang mengatakan suaranya bagus.

Sasuke melanjutkan ekspansinya. Ia membasahi leher Naruto dan mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit leher tersebut hingga bagian leher Naruto terasa lembab. Tidak lagi ingin menunggu lama, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak lebih ke atas, menaikan kaos Naruto, hingga bagian dada dan perut Naruto mulai terlihat. Sasuke pun berhenti mengecup leher Naruto. Ia menatap bagian depan tubuh Naruto yang setengahnya sudah terbuka.

"Lepas!" perintah Sasuke, terdengar sedikit tidak sabaran.

Tidak menurut untuk kali ini, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke khawatir.

Diamnya Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar, jika dia telah bertindak keterlaluan. Seharusnya, dia bisa bersikap lebih sabar, dan membangun kepercayaan Naruto lebih dulu. Dengan penuh rasa minta maaf, Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto. Ia menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya, dan kepercayaannya pada Naruto. Dengan lembut, Sasuke mulai membimbing tangan Naruto untuk membuka kaos sang Namikaze tersendiri.

"Tenanglah," bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Naruto. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku menjamin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto menerawang sejenak sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Sasuke. Tanpa membuat Sasuke menunggu lebih lama, ia membuka kaosnya, kemudian melempar kaosnya ke atas lantai, hingga kini bagian atasnya tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Naruto merasa risih saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan lapar. Walaupun Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang memujanya, tetap saja Naruto merasa aneh, ketika orang menatapnya seperti ini.

"Ternyata imajinasiku saja tidaklah cukup," puji Sasuke. "Ternyata kau memang selalu bisa melebihi imajinasi orang-orang di sekitarmu," Sasuke menatap bagian atas tubuh Naruto yang terbangun sempurna. Dari kulit tan Naruto yang sangat eksotis, serta bagian otot perut dan dada Naruto yang mainly dengan pinggangnya yang ramping membuat Sasuke gila seketika.

"Bo—bodoh!" Naruto merasa sangat malu dipuji seperti ini oleh seseorang. "Berhentilah berkata tidak-tidak," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, siap memukul Sasuke jika sang Uchiha kembali berbicara tidak-tidak.

Tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan pertengkaran, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tujuannya sekarang. Iapun mengecup pundak Naruto, dan menjilat keringat Naruto yang mengalir ketika rasanya begitu… manis? Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa manis. Apa ada yang salah? Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tidak mau waktunya terganggu hanya karena pikiran idiotnya. Pasti yang tadi itu hanyalah ilusi semata. Sasuke pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja, saat bibir Sasuke mulai menuju ke arah puting dadanya. Sasuke meniupkan nafas lembut ke arah puting kecokelatan tersebut, merangsang Naruto, hingga puting tersebut mencuat, siap _disantap_ oleh sang Uchiha. Dengan penuh semangat, layaknya seorang bayi yang kelaparan, Sasuke pun memasukan tonjolan kecil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengemutnya dengan keras.

"Ahhhhnnn… Sa…Sasukeehh.. pelan-pelan," Naruto mendesah keras di saat kenyotan Sasuke begitu menarik putingnya. Tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke, salah satu tangan Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke, megenggam rambut tersebut kuat-kuat. " Su—suke…hnnmmm…," Naruto menggeleng pelan, ketika gelenyar aneh itu menyengat dirinya.

Slurrpp... Sluuurpp..

Suara kenyotan dan hisapan pun menggema di sepenjuru kamar. Sasuke yang merasa gemas dengan tonjolan kecil tersebut mulai menggigit-gigit ujungnya. Ia menggigit, mengulum, serta menarik puting tersebut hingga puting tersebut mulai membengkak, ketika di bagian dasarnya terdapat bekas gigitan. Ingin kedua tonjolan di dada Naruto terjamah, dan termanjakan, Sasuke pun memainkan puting Naruto—yang belum terhisap—dengan jari-jarinya. Ia menarik, memilin, serta menekan puting tersebut, hingga membuat Naruto menggila. Sasuke pun secara sengaja memelintir bagian sensitif tersebut.

"Ohhhh… sial!" rutuk Naruto saat Sasuke benar-benar terobsesi dengan puting dadanya. Tidak tahan untuk menopang tubuhnya lebih lama, Naruto pun ambruk ke belakang, dan Sasuke mulai memajukan tubuhnya, setengah menindih tubuh Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah, dan keringat mulai mengucur dari tubuhnya. Naruto menutup tubuhnya dengan punggung tangan. Nafasnya naik turun saat Sasuke masih asyik menjamah tubuhnya. Puas memberi ransangan pada tubuh Naruto, hingga puting dada Naruto terasa berdenyut sakit, Sasuke pun menjilati perut Naruto, dan menarikan lidahnya di atas perut Naruto dengan penuh rasa menggoda.

"Ge—geli…," komplein Naruto. Ia membuka matanya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. "Jangan bagian itu. Tidak nyaman," ujar Naruto.

"Di bagian ini sangat sensitif, kan?" Sasuke menusukan lidahnya ke dalam pusar Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah pelan. "Rasanya tubuhmu seperti terbakar? Tersengat karena teransang, hingga bagian pusat tubuhmu mengeras, dan ingin sekali aku sentuh?" ujar Sasuke, menggoda Naruto.

Ucapan demi ucapan Sasuke, membuat Naruto sadar jika bagian terprivasinya sangat keras dan tidak nyaman. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan celananya basah hanya karena ransangan sementara dari Sasuke. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya saat tangan Sasuke mulai beralih pada celananya. Ia tidak dapat memastikan masih bisa hidup dengan baik atau tidak, saat Sasuke menyentuh bagian keras itu. Naruto sangat takut. Ya, dia sangat takut tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sa—Sasuke!" seru Naruto, menahan tangan Sasuke yang mulai menurunkan celananya.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sedikit tidak suka karena acara puncaknya terganggu untuk sementara.

"Aku…," Naruto bingung bagaimana caranya memberitahukan keraguan ini pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, membaca setiap ekspresi Naruto sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Aku berani menjamin semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke. "Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Mati!

Naruto tidak mungkin menjawab dia tidak percaya pada Sasuke, bukan?

Pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar menyudutkan Naruto hingga Naruto hanya bisa diam kembali, mengizinkan Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sikap mengalah Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan semangat ia segera menurunkan celana Naruto, membuat AC di dalam kamar itu langsung meniup kulit tubuh Naruto yang mulai terbuka hanya untuk seorang Sasuke. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya. Ia harus menahan rasa malu karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia begitu terbuka di hadapan seseorang. Ia belum pernah seprimitif ini, bahkan di dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

Dengan dibantu Naruto, Sasuke berhasil melepas celana sang Namikaze. Usai meletakan kain pembungkus tersebut secara sembarang, Sasuke mulai memperhatikan boxer yang dikenakan Naruto. Tidak dapat dipercaya, ternyata Naruto telah menggunakan boxer dengan motif buah kesayangan sang Uchiha. Naruto telah menggunakan boxer bermotif tomat, dengan dasar boxer itu sendiri berwarna putih.

"Manis sekali," puji Sasuke saat melihat tonjolan di balik boxer tersebut mendorong kain tersebut. "Semanis buah yang menjadi motif celanamu, Naruto," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk kembali, menyamankan dirinya.

Senang menggoda Naruto, Sasuke memilih untuk menegakan tubuhnya kembali pada Naruto, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyentuh kuping Naruto. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup cuping Naruto, membuat Naruto geli. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke menjilati daun telinga Naruto, kembali menusukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto.

Sikap Sasuke membuat Naruto merinding. Terlebih jari-jari Sasuke mulai menyentuh bagian luar boxernya, menyentuh bagian dalam paha Naruto, hingga mencapai tengah selangkangan Naruto. "Ujung penismu basah, Naruto," desah Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Kebiasaan sang Uchiha saat ingin meganggu lawan bicaranya.

Naruto baru menyadari celana dalamnya basah di saat Sasuke mengelus ujung kejantanannya dengan jari telunjuk dari arah luar boxer. "I—itu…," bisik Naruto, malu setengah mati. Ia mencoba mencari alasan.

"Dan keras…," Sasuke tersenyum miring di kuping Naruto.

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Iapun ingin berkomentar, saat Sasuke meremas kejantanannya dari luar sana. Terpaksa Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Ahnnnnn…," desah Naruto, dengan kepala mendongak, tubuhnya menggelinjang.

"Ingin aku hisap?" tawar sekaligus goda Sasuke.

Sentuhan Sasuke membuat Naruto sulit berkonsentrasi. Terutama saat Sasuke terus meremas bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Hisap? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku hisap, hingga cairan bening dan kental di dalam benda kerasmu ini akan muncrat ke dalam mulutku, dan aku bisa menikmati setiap tetes sari dari cairanmu," ucap vulgar Sasuke, senang rasanya mempermainkan Naruto.

Di tengah-tengah rasa nafsunya, dahi Naruto mengerut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Naruto, sama sekali tidak paham dengan kata 'menghisap' Sasuke.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin melebar dikala mendengar ucapan polos Naruto. Ia bersyukur menjadi orang pertama yang merusak pikiran Naruto, sekaligus memiliki Naruto. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membuatmu mengerti. Sebentar lagi," janji Sasuke, dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke pun menelusupkan tangannya, membuat Naruto merinding. Jari-jari dingin Sasuke menyentuh batang penis Naruto. Dari dalam boxer itu, Sasuke menaik-turunkan tangannya, memanjakan penis Naruto, hingga kejantanan tersebut semakin mengeras, dan Naruto semakin gila karenanya. Sembari menatap ekspresi Naruto yang penuh keheranan, gairah, serta ambisi, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya. Menggemaskan. Sasuke benar-benar ingin memakan Naruto, dan merusak pemuda yang kini takluk di bawah kendalinya.

"Sa—Sasuke, itu ko—Hnnnnnggg… oh, astaga!" Naruto ambruk untuk kedua kalinya saat kocokan Sasuke semakin cepat, dan precum di dalam penisnya mulai muncrat, keluar dengan semangat, mengenai sisi-sisi jari Sasuke.

Ingin membuat pergerakannya lebih leluasa, Sasuke membuka celana boxer Naruto. Iapun melepas celana tersebut, dan megantung celana tersebut di salah satu tungkai kaki Naruto. Sasuke yang tidak sabaran segera menjilat ujung penis Naruto, dan memasukkan kepala penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap penis tersebut dengan semangat, hingga Naruto mendesah keras, nyaris memekik penuh gairah.

"Ohh.. Tuhan.. Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sembari meremas rambut Sasuke. "I—itu kotor," berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, Naruto malah menahan kepala Sasuke agar terus menghisap bagian benda berbentuk jamur itu.

Tidak leluasa bertindak, Sasuke melonggarkan genggaman tangan Naruto. Iapun lebih membungkukan tubuhnya, dan mulai memanjakan Naruto. Berharap Naruto merasakan kepuasan untuk pertama kali, Sasuke pun mulai memainkan skill lidahnya. Ia melingkari batang kejantanan Naruto dengan lidahnya, melilitkan lidahnya pada batang tersebut. Sedangkan tangannya yang menganggur sibuk meremas dua bola yang megantung di tengah selangkangan tersebut.

"Fuck!" maki Naruto saat tubuhnya berkeringat hebat, dan sensasi mengesankan memenuhi kepalanya. "Ah, ja—jangan terus menggodaku, Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

Dari dasar hingga ujung lidah penis, Sasuke menjilat layaknya ice cream. Sang pemuda pun kembali memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan mulai memenuhi mulut dan kerongkongannya dengan penis Naruto. Ia berusaha melonggarkan kerongkongannya agar seluruh penis Naruto bisa termanjakan. Ah, sial! Rasa apa ini? Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. Berbeda dengan cairan Kyuubi atau Itachi, cairan Naruto begitu… manis? Rasanya seperti madu, dan cokelat? Gila! Ini hanya imajinasinya saja, atau memang rasanya seperti ini?

Di tengah-tengah rasa keheranannya, aroma asing pun mulai merasuki indera penciuman Sasuke. Aroma yang sangat menggoda, hingga membuat Sasuke ingin sekali memakan apapun penghasil aroma tersebut. Tidak dapat berpikir jernih, dengan suasana yang semakin panas, tanpa berpikir tenggorokannya akan terasa sakit, Sasuke menghisap kejantanan Naruto dengan semangat. Bukan hanya setetes saja yang ia ingin rasakan dari cairan tersebut, melainkan seluruhnya. Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan rasa manis ini, dan meminumnya dengan rakus!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Naruto merasakan cara Sasuke menghisap berbeda dari yang tadi. Sasuke terlihat lebih… semangat, dan bergairah. Naruto pun terlonjak kaget dikala penisnya dihisap sangat keras oleh Sasuke, sehingga cairan yang sejak tadi tertahan di kelenjar penampung seolah dipaksa mengalir oleh sang Uchiha. Naruto pun mengejang dikala perutnya terasa melilit, dan penisnya berdenyut di dalam mulut Sasuke. Ya, urat-urat yang melingkar di penis Naruto, berdenyut, menahan ketegangan.

"Hmmmm…nnnnhhhh… hmmmmm…" Sasuke menggerakan tangannya naik-turun, dikala bibirnya sibuk menjilat dan mengulum penis Naruto. Air liur mengalir di sudut bibirnya dikala ia kehilangan akal sehatnya, terpengaruh oleh cairan Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke… ahnnnnn…. Hhhnnn…. Ahnnn…. Hisapanmu…Ohh.. terlalu keras…," komplein Naruto, ketika Sasuke terlalu semangat menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Bahkan Naruto pun sulit mengimbangi gerakan kepala Sasuke dan hisapan Sasuke. Sesekali Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Desiran di perut Naruto semakin terasa. Jantung Naruto semakin terpacu cepat, dan tidak lagi membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto pun memuncratkan seluruh cairannya di dalam mulut Sasuke yang dengan senangnya menerima cairan tersebut, hingga Sasuke tidak menyisakan setetes pun cairan yang mengalir dari ujung penis Naruto. Cairan itu bergerak menuju belahan pantat Naruto, kemudian masuk ke dalam lubang sang Namikaze.

Sasuke harus ekstra menahan diri saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tubuh Naruto yang dibalut oleh peluh, tatapan sayu Naruto, dan cairan yang membasahi ujung penis Naruto, tidak ada lagi pemandangan terindah selain pemandangan ini. Sasuke pun menjilat bibirnya. Aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto membuat dirinya gila, melupakan segalanya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan memiliki aroma senikmat ini.

Secara tidak sabaran, Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto. Menaruh kedua tungkai kaki itu di atas pundaknya. Iapun mengangkat bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, sehingga lubang anus sang Namikaze pun berhadap-hadapan dengan wajahnya, membuat Naruto panik.

"Sa—Sasuke, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto sembari menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya, tidak mengerti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada dirinya.

"Menyiapkanmu sebelum acara puncak, Naruto," ujar ringan Sasuke.

Belum saja merespon ucapan Sasuke, sang Uchiha sudah menjilat permukaan anus Naruto. Ia menjilat cincin anus Naruto, kemudian melingkari cincin anus tersebut dengan memakai lidahnya.

"A—astaga!" Naruto tersentak kaget saat bagian bawah tubuhnya dijilati oleh lidah Sasuke, membuat Naruto merasa geli yang tidak wajar.

Sasuke pun melembabkan permukaan lubang virgin Naruto sebelum memasukan ujung lidahnya ke dalam lubang tersebut. Bunyi kelembaban pun terdengar di kamar tersebut. Sasuke yang sibuk menjilat, dan menghisap lubang tersebut semakin teransang, terlebih suara Naruto begitu menggoda. Ingin sekali menikmati seluruh permukaan lubang Naruto, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya dalam-dalam, berharap mencapai titik ternikmatkan Naruto.

"AH!" Naruto merasa tidak nyaman saat lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk lubangnya. Ia seperti dipaksa untuk melebar, dan reflek Naruto memijat lidah Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke terasa terjepit.

Tidak ingin lidahnya terluka, Sasuke langsung menarik lidahnya. "Tenang Naruto," bisik Sasuke, memberi komando pada Naruto. "Aku akan sulit menyiapkanmu jika kau begitu tegang," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng gusar. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk tenang. Saat Sasuke memasuki lubangnya, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak bisa!" seru Naruto yang sama sekali belum berpengalaman. "Ini pasti tidak akan berhasil," lanjut Naruto, kehilangan kepercayadiriannya.

Tahu kondisi Naruto sekarang, membuat Sasuke memutar otaknya. Tidak dapat membuat Naruto tenang, Sasuke memilih membuat Naruto terbiasa dulu dengan keberadaannya. Sasuke pun membasahi jari-jarinya dengan sisa precum Naruto yang berada di ujung penis Naruto. Iapun mulai menggerakan salah satu jarinya menuju lubang anus Naruto. Tanpa izin, berharap Naruto tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke langsung memasukkan salah satu jarinya.

"AGHHH!" pekik Naruto, ketika lubang ketatnya kembali dipaksa terbuka. "Sa—Sasuke, a—apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Naruto. "Ini sangat tidak nyaman."

Sasuke menulikan kupingnya demi kepentingan mereka berdua. Sang pemuda pun mulai memaju-mundurkan jarinya, membuat Naruto bergerak gusar—panik.

"Tenang, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke, ketika Naruto benar-benar panik. "Naruto, tenang!" dengan cepat Sasuke menusukan jarinya, hingga dia menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak asing di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ahhnnnnn…," Naruto berhenti bergerak saat tubuhnya seperti tersetrum. Sensasi yang aneh sekaligus menyenangkan membuat dirinya kehilangan akal sehat, mengejang terlalu kenikmatan. "Sasukehh…," desah manja Naruto.

Reaksi Naruto kali ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia mulai menelusuri seluruh permukaan dalam lubang Naruto sebelum memasukkan jari kedua. Sasuke pun mulai menggerakan jari keduanya, dan melebar-menyempitkan jarinya, layaknya gunting, hingga membuat Naruto berseru tidak nyaman kembali.

Tahu dengan pasti apa yang harus dilakukan, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengenai G-spot Naruto dengan telak, membuat kepala Naruto berkunang-kunang, disertai rasa nikmat yang sulit tergambarkan. Naruto pun membusungkan dadanya, dan dengan senang hati Sasuke menyambut puting dada yang terulur ke arahnya. Sembari memanjakan bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, Sasuke tidak luput menikmati bagian favoritnya yang lain.

"Shit! Uchiha!" seru Naruto, ketika tubuhnya berteriak penuh kenikmatan sekaligus rasa sakit. Ia tidak percaya bisa merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

Sasuke pun memasukan jari terakhirnya, membuat Naruto memekik nyeri. Tetapi, dari pengalaman dua jari sebelumnya, Naruto tahu pasti rasa sakit tersebut akan terbayar. Dan memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menanti bayaran tersebut. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, Sasuke berhasil menguasai kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Naruto kembali. Sasuke berhasil menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada titik kenikmatan Naruto, hingga Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat seksi, Naruto…," bisik Sasuke saat melihat gerakan tubuh Naruto yang menggeliat, menikmati sentuhan jarinya. "Tetapi sayang, detik sekarang belum waktunya dirimu memperlihatkan keseksian tersebut," Sasuke melepas jari-jari tersebut membuat Naruto merasakan kekosongan. "Tenang, akan ada sesuatu yang lebih menjanjikan yang akan menghampirimu. Ah, Bukan menghampiri dirimu," ujar sang Uchiha, meralat ucapannya. "Melainkan… menghampiri anusmu."

What the hell?

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dikala Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sasuke pun mulai membuka kemeja kerjanya, dan melepas meja kerja tersebut. Ingin saling bersentuhan dengan Naruto, Sasuke mulai membuka celananya, dan menurunkan celananya tersebut sebelum melangkahi celana tersebut. Hanya dengan berbekal boxer, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto yang masih duduk di atas meja, dan memerangkap tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang terletak di antara paha Naruto. Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana dalam itu.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, canggung dengan kondisinya sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bertelanjang di depan seseorang yang juga nyaris bertelanjang seperti dirinya.

Sasuke mencubit dagu Naruto, tersenyum menggoda. "Bukalah!" perintah Sasuke. "Aku ingin bagian yang ini kau yang membukanya."

Naruto tidak mengerti apa isi otak Sasuke sekarang ini. Namun, merasa permainan ini tidak akan berhenti jika Naruto hanya diam saja, Naruto memilih untuk mulai menggerakan tangannya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Naruto menyentuh bagian atas boxer Sasuke.

Naruto mengelus perut Sasuke yang terbangun sempurna, kemudian tangannya turun mencapai bagian atas boxer Sasuke. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana boxer Sasuke sembari menurunkan celana tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum ia terkejut, terkesan dengan kerasnya kejantanan Sasuke.

Saat Naruto sibuk berpikir mengenai tebalnya kejantanan sang Uchiha, sang empunya kejantanan sendiri disibukan oleh cumbuan-cumbuannya pada leher Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke…," bisik Naruto, sembari mengelus kejantanan sang Uchiha, membuat Sasuke menggeram di leher Naruto.

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke yang sibuk menjilati bekas luka di leher Naruto. Bekas luka akibat dirinya.

"Setelah ini terjadi, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita?" Naruto berhenti menggerakan tangannya, walaupun jari-jarinya masih menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke. Ia menatap bimbang Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tahu maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto. "Apapun yang terjadi, kitalah yang menentukan. Apa yang kau inginkan setelah semua ini selesai, keputusan ada di tanganmu. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan saja," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ba—bagaimana jika—tidak apa-apa," Naruto tidak jadi berucap. Ia menelan ucapannya kembali.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu berada di pihakmu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Percayalah!"

Mereka pun saling memagutkan bibir mereka, dan Naruto mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya kembali. Sentuhan mengambang Naruto membuat Sasuke menggila. Sang Uchiha pun mulai merasa tidak nyaman, tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama.

"Cepat buka!" perintah Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu lama bermain," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto langsung menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan kejantanan Sasuke dari sarangnya. Kedua mata Naruto membulat di saat melihat ukuran penis sang Uchiha. Yeah, dia memang memiliki benda itu. Tetapi, dia belum pernah melihat benda yang dimilikinya itu dengan ukuran sebesar milik Sasuke. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya, khawatir jika benda tebal, berurat, merah, dan menantang itu tidak akan muat di lubangnya.

"Takut tidak muat?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, membaca pikiran Naruto. Sang Uchiha mulai melebarkan kaki Naruto. Menaruh kedua telapak kaki Naruto di atas meja. "Kau tidak akan pernah tau benda ini muat atau tidak jika kita tidak mencobanya," di hadapan Naruto yang masih gugup, Sasuke mulai memposisikan penisnya di hadapan lubang Naruto. "Aku senang melihat penisku masuk sedikit demi sedikit, mili demi mili ke dalam lubang kecilmu itu. Lubang milik penisku."

Sesuai dengan ucapannya, Sasuke mulai mendorong penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto yang ketat itu. Naruto pun menggeram keras, menahan rasa sakit, di saat penis Sasuke yang besar memaksa bagian depan lubangnya untuk membuka. Berusaha untuk masuk, Sasuke terus mendorong kejantanannya agar bisa masuk. Sesekali Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum berusaha kembali memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Sial! Anusmu sungguh ketat, Naruto," ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke tajam.

"A—aku tidak butuh komentar seperti itu Sasuke," gerutu Naruto saat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Tidak kehabisan akal Sasuke megenggam kejantanan Naruto dan mengocok kejantanan tersebut agar rasa sakit pada diri Naruto sedikit teralihkan. Sasuke pun mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya, memberi penetrasi pada bagian depan anus Naruto sebelum menekan lebih dalam kembali penisnya. Pijatan demi pijatan diterima oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang sejak awal tidak bisa tenang, seperti berniat meremas kejantanan Sasuke.

"Sial! Naruto, tenanglah sedikit," geram Sasuke, ketika anus Naruto semakin ketat.

"Sulit!" Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk tenang. "Aku tidak bi—

Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Naruto. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, ketika sang Uchiha mengeluarkan penisnya, hingga hanya bagian kepalanya saja yang tersisa di mulut anus Naruto. Tanpa menunggu Naruto bernafas benar, tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam anus Naruto membuat Naruto memekik kaget, dan melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Sakit, Sasuke!" pekik Naruto, benar-benar merasa nyeri. Naruto bergerak panik, ketika Sasuke langsung menahan pinggul Naruto, berharap Naruto tidak banyak bergerak.

Tidak mau menambah sakit Naruto, dengan ingatannya tadi (tentang titik nikmat Naruto), Sasuke langsung menabrak bagian dalam lubang Naruto. Ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, ketika Naruto menjerit tidak nyaman. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralisir perasaannya. Ia harus fokus. Ia tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh suara Naruto. Sasuke pun menghentakan kembali kejantanannya dengan keras, tepat di titik kenikmatan Naruto membuat Naruto mendesah keras.

"Oooohh… Ahhhhh.. Astaga! Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. "Sa—Sasuke… ta—tadi..," Naruto sulit berkata-kata.

"Aku mengerti Naruto," ujar Sasuke di tengah-tengah konsentrasinya. Ia mulai bergerak, mengiramakan genjotannya.

Dengan stamina Sasuke yang sangat kuat, tubuh Naruto mulai terlonjak-lonjak. Naruto pun meremas lengan Sasuke yang bertumpu pada meja, ketika kaki Naruto melebar. Nikmat. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Naruto menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, berusaha menahan emosi yang ingin sekali meledak, entah emosi apa yang ada di dalam dirinya ini.

"Na—Naruto…," desah Sasuke dikala tubuhnya terus menumbuk bagian dalam lubang anus Naruto. Terkadang, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, saat merasakan hal aneh di dalam tubuh Naruto. Berbeda dengan bagian lubang Kyuubi. Saat memasuki Naruto, Sasuke seperti memiliki batas. Di dalam tubuh Naruto seperti ada yang asing, dan membuat kejantanannya tidak bisa menerobos terlalu jauh. Tetapi…. Tetap saja. Kesempitan di dalam tubuh Naruto, benar-benar tiada tara. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan sex bisa senikmat ini. Bahkan dengan Itachi atau Kyuubi pun, Sasuke belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Ahhh… Fuck, Naruto! Lubang anusmu memang terbaik," racau Sasuke di tengah-tengah kenikmatan. Sasuke menaruh kedua kaki Naruto di pundaknya. Ia memperdalam sodokannya. Mendesak bagian terlarang di dalam sana. "Pelacurku. Kau memang terbaik sebagai selingkuhan, Naruto! Anus selingkuhanku ini sangat ketat, dan nakal," Sasuke pun semakin semangat untuk mendesak titik kenikmatan Naruto.

Racauan Sasuke membuat Naruto menggila. Naruto merasakan bagian bawahnya begitu penuh. Penis Sasuke benar-benar mengisi seluruh anusnya. Naruto dapat merasakan cairan hangat yang menembak titik kenikmatannya. Yeah, Sasuke telah memuntahkan cairan precumnya di dalam tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto merasakan kelumeran. Naruto pun menggenggam pundak Sasuke. Ia menyakar pundak Sasuke dengan membabi-buta, ketika Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sa—Sasuke…," desah Naruto. "Keras! Ah… lebih keras! Sodok aku Sasuke! Sodok lebih dalam," Naruto pun meracau seperti orang gila, kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Secara baik Sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto. Tidak tahu tenaga seperti apa lagi yang dia kerahkan, Sasuke menyodok anus Naruto sesuai permintaan sang uke. Bosan dengan posisi yang sama, Sasuke pun mulai merubah posisi mereka. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto, sehingga Naruto berada di pangkuannya. Dengan penis yang masih di dalam anus Naruto, dan Naruto di dalam gendongannya, Sasuke megenjot anus Naruto.

"Naik-turunkan pinggulmu, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke, ketika sang pemuda melangkah, membawa Naruto yang mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Naruto memegang erat leher Sasuke. Posisinya bergantung seperti ini membuat bagian yang tidak tersentuh oleh Sasuke tadi kini terkenai. Naruto merasakan setiap dirinya menurunkan pinggulnya, ia seperti sengaja menusukan tongkat besar dan keras ke dalam anusnya. Ah, sial! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke begitu hebat? Naruto pun mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menggeram pelan saat air liur turun membasahi dagunya. Naruto tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diperolehnya dari penis sang Uchiha.

Tiba di tempat lain, Sasuke menempelkan tubuh Naruto pada tembok di pinggir kasur. Ia menghipit tubuh Naruto, ketika Naruto masih mengalungkan kaki dan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Sasuke baru bisa memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia menyodok anus Naruto, dan memperkosa tubuh Naruto secara membabi-buta, ketika cairan yang berada di dalam anus Naruto mulai mengalir-turun, membasahi karpet di bawahnya.

Bunyi keciplakan dari dalam anus Naruto pun terdengar di sepenjuru kamar, menandakan betapa lembabnya anus Naruto kini. Yeah, anus Naruto yang basah dan terus digenjot menciptakan suara-suara yang intim.

"Aku tidak menyangka, anak pertama, pangeran utama dari Minato Namikaze bisa bersikap nakal seperti ini," ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum usil. "Kau tidak takut ayahmu akan marah, Naruto? Kau tidak takut ayah atau ibumu akan memergokimu sedang dimasuki oleh penis besarku, dan lubangmu ini sedang mengeluarkan cairan milikku?" tanya Sasuke sembari terus menghantam titik sensitif di tubuh Naruto. "Ah, bahkan kau begitu memuja penisku. Lihatlah kau memakan penisku dengan lahap."

"K—kau! Hentikan pikiran gilamu itu," Naruto tidak berani membayangkan ucapan Sasuke. Namun, di sisi lain, imajinasi liar Sasuke telah membangkitkan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam diri Naruto. Imajinasi Sasuke telah membuat kejantanan Naruto semakin menegang, dan mudah-mudahan Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya ideku disukai olehmu," Sasuke merasakan anus Naruto semakin ketat. "Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sisi liar," lanjutnya.

Sial. Rupanya Sasuke menyadari semuanya!

Sasuke kembali bergerak. Ia menaruh Naruto di atas kasur, kemudian membalikan tubuh Naruto, hingga Naruto kini berposisi merangkak, dengan Sasuke di belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan posisi doggy style, Sasuke lebih leluasa untuk megenjot anus Naruto. Dari posisi seperti ini, Sasuke bisa menikmati segala hal di dalam lubang nakal Naruto. Iapun dapat dengan leluasa menjamah tubuh Naruto, tanpa diketahui oleh sang Namikaze sendiri. Gemas dengan ukenya, Sasuke menempel punggung Naruto dari belakang, dan mulai menggerakan dirinya kembali secara liar, layaknya seekor anjing di masa kawin. Penuh dominasi, dan nafsu.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" rutuk Naruto, saat anusnya terasa lembab, dipenuhi oleh cairan Sasuke. "Sa—Sasuke… hentikan denyutan penismu itu! Oh, Tuhan… penismu membesar," Naruto merasakan benda di dalam tubuhnya semakin membesar dan berdenyut, memaksa anusnya untuk semakin melebar.

"Kenapa harus aku hentikan ketika kau menyukainya?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit penisnya, kemudian menghentakan kembali penis itu ke dalam.

"SIAL KAU SASUKE!" rutuk Naruto di tengah-tengah kenikmatannya. Seperti anjing kelaparan, air liur Naruto mengalir dikala lidahnya menjulur, terbawa oleh tindakan Sasuke. "Oh, sial Sasuke… penismu… sangat besar… dan panjang," racau Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersanjung karena pujian tersebut.

"Senang kau menyukainya, Kakak ipar," sindir Sasuke. Iapun menarik salah satu kaki Naruto, dan memposisikan Naruto secara miring. Sasuke megenjot Naruto saat salah satu kaki Naruto di pundaknya. "Lihatlah! Penisku keluar-masuk memanjakan anusmu yang nakal. Kakak iparku yang nakal, pasti anusmu ini sangat lapar," Sasuke secara sengaja memperlambat gerakannya, memberi celah bagi Naruto untuk melihat pergerakannya. "Aku beri makan dengan perlahan, ya?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada manja dibuat-buat.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur.

"Tidak bisa melihat, hm?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh maksud. "Baiklah. Karena aku baik hati, akan aku buat kau bisa melihatnya," Sasuke merubah posisi Naruto menjadi terlentang. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto, hingga Naruto terduduk.

"Sekarang apa—

Ucapan Naruto tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia menatap kejantanan Sasuke yang keluar-masuk lubangnya, ketika lubang Naruto sendiri bergerak-gerak, membuka-tutup, bergerak seirama dengan pergerakan penis sang Uchiha. Melihat hal sevulgar ini, wajah Naruto pun bersemu merah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa malu dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ini benar-benar terlalu vulgar dan terlalu banyak untuk Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah malu," ujar Sasuke, semakin senang ketika melihat wajah Naruto. "Karena dimulai sekarang kau akan sering melihatnya," lanjut Sasuke.

"K—ka

Belum selesai berucap, Sasuke sudah mendorong Naruto, dan megenjot Naruto secara maksimal. Dari ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini, Naruto dapat melihat jika Sasuke sangat serius. Untuk pertama kalinya, di mata Naruto, Sasuke terlihat sangat seksi, menantang, dan liar. Yeah, pantas saja banyak orang yang menyukai pemuda ini. Sasuke benar-benar indah. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampan.

"Akan aku buat kau ejakulasi tanpa disentuh sama sekali," ujar Sasuke, penuh janji.

"Ta—tanpa disentuh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti. "Sasuke, a—AHHHHHHHH!" seru Naruto, ketika kecepatan genjotan Sasuke bertambah.

Sama sekali tidak menyentuh Naruto, Sasuke hanya megenjot Naruto. Ia memompa penisnya, hingga tubuh Naruto terlonjak-lonjak di atas kasur, ketika Naruto menahan semuanya dengan megenggam sprei di bawahnya dengan erat. Bunyi decitan kasur pun mulai terdengar. Kepala kasur yang terbuat dari besi mulai membentur tembok, menyemaraki aktivitas ini. DUK! DUK! Bunyi kasur tersebut menggema, membuat Naruto semakin berdebar-debar.

Naruto pun membiarkan Sasuke menguasai tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh, menyumbu, menandai, bahkan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai kepuasan. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini? Apa semua ini benar?

Benar kata Sasuke. Walau dirinya tidak disentuh, hentakan penis Sasuke secara terus-menerus pada bagian kenikmatannya membuat Naruto ingin memuntahkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto pun menggeleng keras, memanggil logikanya yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Sedangkan Sasuke? Iapun hampir tiba. Ia berusaha menahan iramanya selagi bagian bawah tubuhnya terus berdenyut, dan cairan miliknya mulai mengalir deras ke arah kejantanannya.

"Sa—Sasuke…," Naruto bergerak liar, tidak kuasa menahan hasratnya. "Aku… aku ti—AHHHHH!" teriak Naruto sembari memuncratkan cairannya. Dengan liar cairan tersebut menyemprot ke udara, hingga mengenai wajah Sasuke, dan memenuhi bagian tubuh Naruto, menyebabkan aroma manis semakin menguat, memenuhi kamar.

Mencium aroma manis yang menggiurkan tersebut membuat Sasuke nyaris meledak. Tidak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya, hanya dalam lima hentakan lagi, Sasuke pun memenuhi bagian dalam lubang Naruto. Berbeda saat memenuhi lubang Kyuubi, Sasuke merasakan ada hal meganjil pada saat menyemprotkan benihnya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Ia merasakan… akan ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan jika dia melakukan hal ini secara terus menerus.

Selagi mengosongkan cairan penisnya, Sasuke pun ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto, ketika Naruto hanya terbaring lemas, baru saja merasakan ledakan terhebat di kehidupannya.

Dada kedua pemuda inipun naik-turun. Sasuke dapat merasakan jantung Naruto mulai berdetak normal. Sasuke yang membaringkan kepalanya di dada Naruto mendongakan kepala. Ia menatap Naruto. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, meminta pendapat Naruto.

Naruto tertawa renyah. Kepalanya masih merasakan disorientasi. "Wow!" hanya itulah tanggapan Naruto pada kegiatan mereka tadi.

Sasuke pun dengan malas melepas penisnya dari dalam lubang Naruto. Ia menatap lubang kemerahan Naruto yang dipenuhi cairannya. Melihat cairan tersebut mengalir deras dari dalam lubang Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum bangga, dan senang. Sasuke pun berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Naruto untuk sekarang ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di samping Naruto, saat aroma gila yang nikmat itu kembali tercium. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, sedikit takut dengan kilatan bernafsu Sasuke. Jangan bilang Sasuke meminta ronde dua, atau ronde-ronde selanjutnya?

Untuk kali ini dugaan Naruto sangat benar. Tidak banyak bicara sama sekali, Sasuke membuka kembali kedua kaki Naruto, dan ia membuka lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Sasuke pun memposisikan dirinya kembali di posisi yang…. Intim.

"Sasuke, jangan bilang—

Naruto menatap penis Sasuke yang kembali tegak, seolah belum terpakai sejak tadi.

"Ka—kau mau lan—

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," bisik Sasuke sembari memasukan kembali penisnya, dan membuat Naruto kembali menjerit di bawah kekuasaan Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasukkeeeeehhhhhh!"

Sial.

Aroma brengsek itu pastinya sulit membuat Sasuke berhenti, dan membiarkan Naruto beristirahat!

.

.

.

Minato menyeruput kopi di hadapannya, sebelum menaruh cangkir kopi tersebut kembali di atas meja. Ia menatap ketiga pemuda yang duduk tenang di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa ada yang mau memberi penjelasan kepadaku, kenapa Naruto begitu senang tinggal di rumah kalian?" tanya Minato, dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Itachi, dan Kyuubi menatap Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Tidak usah ditanya lagi, siapapun yang berkunjung ke dalam kediaman Uchiha akhir-akhir ini pasti mengerti kenapa Naruto sangat senang diam di dalam kediaman itu. Ya, tentu saja Naruto akan senang, ketika dia bisa setiap saat bersama kekasihnya. Naruto yang selama ini tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian besar, terutama dari seseorang yang asing, pastilah merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketika di kediaman Uchiha. Bahkan, Naruto akan sangat murung jika diperintah pulang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini adalah ulahku," jawab Sasuke, membuat Itachi dan Kyuubi membelalakan kedua mata mereka. Tidak percaya Sasuke akan bercerita secepat ini pada Minato.

"Ulahmu?" beo Minato. "Apa yang kau perbuat pada Naruto?" tanyanya lagi, mulai was-was.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia bingung harus memulai darimana, pasalnya ia takut salah bicara, dan membuat keadaan semakin runyam. "Ini bukan masalah apa yang aku perbuat padanya, tetapi…," Sasuke memberi jeda.

"Tetapi?" Minato menatap heran Sasuke.

"Ini masalah perasaan Naruto," lanjut sang Uchiha.

"Perasaan?" Minato menghela nafas. "Uchiha Sasuke, bicaralah yang jelas!" perintah Minato, kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terputus-putus, membuat penasaran saja.

"Aku telah mengambil hatinya. Aku dan dirinya telah menjalani hubungan," ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar, seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan horor Minato sekarang.

"Hu—hubungan?! APA?! KAU BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN NARUTO?! KAU MEMILIKI HU—Hahahaha," Minato tertawa miris. "A—ah, pasti aku salah menduga. Pasti maksudmu bukan hubungan seperti itu, kan?" Minato mencoba meralat ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya, hubungan seperti itu," Sasuke kembali menjelaskan ucapannya pada Minato.

Minato membuka tutup-mulutnya. Ucapan Sasuke seperti mimpi terburuknya. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar hal menakutkan bagi Minato. Terlebih lagi…. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal meganjil di dalam diri Naruto. Bahkan pola hidup Naruto pun mulai terlihat asing bagi Minato. Ya, Minato sering mengamati pola makan Naruto yang sedikit berkurang, tubuh Naruto yang sedikit mengurus, dan cara Naruto memuntahkan sarapan paginya setiap hari. Astaga! Jangan katakan…

"Aku harap hubungan kalian tidaklah sejauh apa yang aku pikir—

"Aku sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai pasangan hidupku, dan begitu juga dengannya. Jadi, kau tahu sendiri sampai sejauh mana hubungan kami berlangsung," ujar Sasuke, memotong ucapan Minato. Ia berkata dengan nada sangat mantap.

Seperti ikan fugu, Minato hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya, kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tidak berpikir jernih untuk sekarang ini. Ya, Tuhan… bahkan untuk murka, dan membunuh Sasuke pun Minato tidak memiliki tenaga. Akhirnya! Akhirnya, sesuatu yang paling ditakuti Minato telah tiba. Sang anak yang selama ini selalu dijaga telah masuk ke dalam hal paling ditakuti oleh Minato. Ja—jantung! Ma—mana jantung Minato?! Tiba-tiba Minato merasa jantungnya terasa nyeri. Tuhan, akhirnya malaikat maut menjemput dirinya juga.

"Tou—Tousan!" Kyuubi panik ketika melihat kondisi ayahnya yang seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"K—kalian tahu?" Minato berusaha menahan nyeri di jantungnya. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat. "Kalian harusnya mengerti jika aku melarang Naruto ini-itu bukan karena aku tidak menyayanginya! Malah karena aku terlalu menyayanginya, hingga aku harap ia tidak pernah mengalami HAL INI!" teriak Minato sembari meremas dadanya.

"Tou—Tousan, tenangkan dirimu!" Kyuubi beranjak dari kursi, kemudian mendekat ke arah sang ayah untuk mengelus pundak sang ayah.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak mengerti ucapan Minato. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Minato. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyesali hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"A—akibat kesalahanku di masa lalu, Kushina—ibunya Naruto—telah masuk ke dalam tangki percobaanku saat sedang mengandung Naruto," ujar Minato. "Ya akibat kejadian tersebut, Naruto lahir dengan keadaan tidak wajar. Ia memiliki bau yang bisa mengundang bahaya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan… walau secara fisik ia seperti laki-laki pada umumnya," Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya. "Menurut dokter pribadinya, saat tubuhnya terlihat sebagai pria di luar sana, namun di dalam tubuhnya juga dia memiliki fungsi sebagai seorang wanita," kepala Minato berkunang-kunang, " Dengan kata lain, jika Naruto melakukan hal tersebut tanpa memakai alat pengaman, kemungkinan besar dia akan mengan—mengan—mengandung anak," tidak tahan dengan kepalanya yang berkunang-kunang, Minato pun pingsan di tempat.

A—anak?!

Pekik Kyuubi, Itachi, terkejut dengan kabar tersebut.

"TOU-SAN!" teriak Kyuubi panik, mencoba menyadarkan ayahnya. "TOU-SAN! TOU-SAN!" seru Kyuubi.

"Mi—minato-sama?!" seru Itachi, shock dengan keadaan Minato sekarang ini. "Sasuke, cepat bantu!" ujarnya, memerintah Sasuke agar segera mengambil tindakan. "Cepat Sasuke, kita harus membawa—

BRUK!

Saat Itachi menyentuh pundak Sasuke, tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke ambruk ke samping, hingga kepala Sasuke menempel pada penyangga tangan sofa.

"A—astaga!" untuk pertama kalinya Itachi melihat sang adik shock hingga pingsan. Yeah, entah ini kejadian lucu atau tidak karena sang adik yang biasanya tenang, teratur, pingan akibat mendengar kabar baik (?)

Keadaan Sasuke yang jatuh pingsan pun membuat Kyuubi pusing tujuh keliling. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dulu.

Itachi yang masih di dalam keadaan tenang, mencoba berpikir sistemik. Untuk langkah awal, Itachi berpikir untuk menolong Minato terlebih dahulu, membawa Minato dari ruangan ini sebelum menolong Sasuke. Iapun beranjak dari sofa, mendekat ke arah Minato. Sang pemuda saling bertatapan dengan Kyuubi. Ia menatap wajah Kyuubi lekat-lekat, sampai pikirannya terbesit seseorang yang sedang bersenang-senang di luar sana.

"Kyuubi, kau tahu dimana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Itachi yang siap membopong Minato. Mau bagaimanapun Naruto harus diberitahu tentang kekacauan ini, sehingga sang pemuda siap mendapat introgasi dari seluruh keluarga.

Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku dengar dia akan bertanding tinju dengan Bee pagi i—

Hening.

Suasana hening untuk sesaat.

Wajah Kyuubi dan Itachi pucat pasi. "A—A—ANAKKUUUUUU!" pekik Itachi dan Kyuubi. Bahkan saking shocknya, Itachi secara tidak sadar melepas Minato yang sudah siap diangkut olehnya, hingga Minato terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Usai berteriak bersamaan, Itachi dan Kyuubi saling bertatapan. "Anakmu?!" mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Apa maksudnya dengan anakmu?!

"Apa maksudmu dengan anakmu, Kyuubi?!" seru Itachi dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ti—tidak. Maksudku, keponakanku!" Kyuubi berdalih. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan anakmu juga, Itachi?!" tidak mau kalah, Kyuubi pun menatap curiga Itachi.

"K—kau!" mereka pun saling menunjuk, dan menuding—penuh curiga.

A—astaga!

Ja—jadi…

Jangan bilang Naruto telah…

"NARUTOOOOOO/KAKAAAAKKKKKKK!" teriak Itachi dan Kyuubi saat Naruto benar-benar sialan. Ia telah berhasil melakukan affair dengan kedua orang Uchiha, sekaligus dengan Kyuubi. Naruto telah berhasil berhubungan dengan tiga orang sekaligus tanpa ketahuan.

Nah, loh?

Sedikit nakal boleh, kan?

Pesan moral di sini: Janganlah melakukan affair sembarangan karena setiap pemilik bibit yang pernah dinikmati akan—sok—mengakui siapa anak di dalam tubuhmu! #dor

Bagus sekali Naruto.

Good Job!

Kau telah memberikan pesan moral yang sangat berharga.

Author digorok para pemain dan reader.

The End.

Catatan saja:

FF ini merupakan Zona merah bagi saya. Bukan genre atau alur yang biasanya dibuat oleh saya. Malah alur seperti ini yang sering dihindari oleh saya.

FF ini dikhususkan untuk seseorang

Ending FF ini terinpirasi dari suatu doujin tapi dengan alur yang berbeda. Jadi, nggak mirip sama sekali.

Hal berbau mpreg bukan spesial saya. Jadi maaf saja jika ngawur.

FF ini telat karena masalah teknis #alasan

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Pairing FF ini kacau karena memang tuntutan alur.


End file.
